


My Best Friend's Wedding

by theirresitibleones



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:04:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theirresitibleones/pseuds/theirresitibleones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted on my tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy.</p><p>xoxo M</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. My Best Friend's Wedding: Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> xoxo M

"Ow!" I yelled. I stubbed my foot on the corner of the bed. Right now, it’s about 5:30 in the morning…on a Monday. Yeah, life sucks. I walked through my dark flat suddenly realizing that I should’ve put some slippers on. The floor is cold. "Wake up!" I yelled as I shook my best friend.

"Mph…" He groaned. "Go away…"

"Harry! You have to get up." I rolled my eyes and laughed warily and shook him again. "You and I both know that I’m not going anywhere until you get off of my sofa."

"Y/N go bye-bye." He swatted at me. Oh he’s really going to get it now…

"Harry Styles, if you don’t get up right now, I’m going to call Paul and tell him what you did in January." I threatened.

"Beginning or end?" He mumbled. Did I really have to be that specific?

"Beginning. It’s much more harsh, since I had to deal with your precious Taylor!" I shouted in his ear.

"I’m up! Geez Y/N, you couldn’t let me sleep for a few minutes?" He asked sitting up.

"I would if you didn’t have to go to rehearsal and I didn’t have to attend class. Get dressed and I’ll buy you that latte thing you like." I know I’m bribing him but that’s the only way he’ll get up.

"I’ll be out before you can finish spraying that girly stuff on."

I roll my eyes at my best friend. “It’s called Body Spray!” I shouted laughing as he walked off to the bathroom. It’s a good thing he has clothes here; otherwise he’d be incredibly late this morning.

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————-

RING! RING!

I answered my phone. “Heyo.”.

"Yeah yeah, it’s Eleanor." One of my best friends.

We met through Harry, you see I was a roommate with two of the girls he grew up and we instantly just clicked and now it’s as if we have been friends our entire lives.

"Oh, hey. What’s up?" I glanced at my watch, "You never call at…ten a.m." I say as I pick up my mail from my mailbox.

"I just wanted to know if you heard.  Of course you heard."

"Heard what?" I asked distracted at the large pile of mail in my hands.

"Are you serious?! you don’t know?" Eleanor screeches in my ear.

"Know what?" Now she had my complete attention. What exactly was I supposed to know but didn’t?

"About your best friend. He didn’t tell you yet?" She seemed uneasy asking me.

"Harry? What about Harry? Did something happen?" She was really getting me worried.

"No. I just thought he would run everything by you."

"Run what by me, Eleanor?" I shouted.

"Hey hey! No need to get testy! It’s not my place to tell anyway. I just assumed you already knew."

I reached my flat and set down my mail along with my books. ”No, if he already told you without telling me then I’m never going to know. Remember Lou’s birthday?” I asked referring to the time Harry planned a surprise party for Louis without clueing me in.

"Yeah, but that was different. Besides, he told Louis. Louis told me and now Harry will tell you." I sighed as there was a knock at my door. "Y/N." Harry said as he strode through my front door

"Speak of the devil now." I laughed. "I call you back El." I set my phone on the counter. "Just let yourself in I see Styles?"

Harry chuckled, “Speak of the devil now?” Harry smirked at me. I looked up to see him in a dark blue button up with black pants. He was wearing a matching black tie too.

"Nice outfit Styles." He chuckled and sat down on one of the bar stoles behind the island. "What’s up?" He seemed to be deep in thought about something.

Could it be what Eleanor was talking about?

"Well you know how Taylor and I have been dating right?" Harry asked, referring to his latest girl.

"Yeah, what’s it been six months now?" Harry just nodded. "What’s wrong? Are you guys having problems?"

"Nah, we’re doing great, better than great. I…I uh…I asked her to marry me…" He trailed off. Okay, let’s think about this.

Harry just said he asked Taylor Swift to marry him…What the hell? “You what?” I shouted and asked at the same time. “Without telling me or planning it? Are you crazy?” I spoke all in one breath.

He looked up at me and gave a half smile, “She said yes.” I completely forgot about all my other questions.

I was speechless this could not be happening. I noticed that Harry began to squirm in his chair so I plastered a fake smile on my face.

"That’s awesome Harry!" I hopped up from my chair and ran to give him a hug. I took I held onto him tightly. "Who would’ve though you’d get married before me?" I joked, still holding him. I just couldn’t grasp why he would want to marry her.

"I know, considering how hot you look. How is it that we never dated?" He joked. I laughed.

"So you’re going to be my best man right?" I feel insulted. HE THINKS I’M A MAN!

"No! Harry Styles, I’m a woman, and if your eyes can’t see that then you’re completely blind." Stupid male jokes…

"Believe me Y/N, I know you’re a girl. I’ve seen you naked,” Harry says through a smirk.

I cannot believe he just said that! “Harry Edward Styles! You did not just say that!”

”Oh yes I did.”

"It was your fault!" I pouted.

Harry laughed, “Well you're the one who was insulted I thought you were a man.”

"First off you asked me to be your best MAN. Second you were supposed to cover your eyes so you didn’t see me naked!”

Harry chuckled, “There was no way that me covering my eyes could prevent me from seeing what I saw. I still have a mental image.” I knew he was joking, but I was still blushing uncontrollably. “You know, I think you look even better since the last time.” Harry laughed.

I hit him playfully and laughed. “You can’t check me out, Styles. You’ve got a fiancé now.” I teased.

"Yeah, so will you be my best lady?” He asked poking out his bottom lip. I half smiled and nodded.

"How could I say no? There’d be no butler of honor at my wedding…get it? See how I changed maid of honor to butler because your a guy.” Okay guess it wasn’t that funny but it was all I could do not to scream at him for being an idiot.

"True. Now all we have to do is find a man for you to marry." Was he serious?

"Harry, I’m more a the friend type than the marrying type. As a matter of fact, every guy I date gets married to the next person they date." I pointed out.

Harry shook has shaggy hair and opened his mouth. “I highly doubt that. Y/N you’re gorgeous and any guy that would marry a different girl is an idiot.” He gave me a cheeky smile. “Besides you’ll always have me, Y/N. Married or not…I’m going to be here.” I looked up to see sincerity in his eyes. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. One on the main reasons why he’s my best friend is because of how sweet he is.

"Thanks Harry." Harry placed a sweet kiss on my head before releasing me and exiting the room. My phone vibrated on my desk.

Did you find out yet?

xoxoEl

That girl has better timing than her boyfriend. I typed yes back and she messaged me again within seconds.

We’re all going out to celebrate tonight.

wear something hot so we can get you a man.;)

xxEl

I laughed and shook my head. Boy was this going to be a long night….


	2. My Best Friend's Wedding: The Color of Envy

It’s two hours until we go out to party and I can’t find one flippin’ thing to wear! I mean I could go with a flowy dress, but that might be too much. I’ll go with my black curvy rhinestone dress. I groaned I was so stressed out this whole going out thing was just making it worse. Maybe I should take El’s advice and go man hunting…

"Y/N, are you ready yet?" My friend Dani yelled. I met her in through Harry as well. She was such a sweetheart and was always looking out for me. She’s the go-to-girl for any type advice…and she’s taught me well.

"Yeah, I just have to finish straightening my hair and put on these hoop earrings."

"Don’t full straighten it. Leave the bottom wavy." I laughed at the hand motions she made. "Are you trying to impress a certain someone?"

"I’m trying to get myself a man." I laughed. "After all isn’t that what you guys want?" I ask jokingly.

"Hun, with a body like yours, you don’t have to try very hard." I think that’s a compliment…"Now, what’s the real reason?"

"Dani, that is the real reason. All of my friends are paired off. When we go out tonight like every other night, everyone will have someone to dance with except me. El and Louis, you and Liam, Perrie and Zayn, Niall and Demi, and Harry and Taylor…you all have someone. This may be a party for Harry, but I’m not being the one who’s all alone sitting at a table by myself."

"Sheesh, someone’s bitter." Eleanor mumbled as she came into my room.

"I’m not bitter. It’s just that everyone’s making a life for himself or herself and I’m not doing anything. The highlight of my day is finishing a my homework and going to work…and that’s not how it’s supposed to be." Yeah…I’ve been thinking a lot since earlier.

"Hey, what’s gotten into you? You were never like this when we went out with everyone before." Eleanor said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Well now it’s different. I mean you and Lou have been together forever, even through all the Larry Stylison stuff. Perrie is engaged Zayn and everyone loves the two of them together. Dani and Liam are just got back together and have Loki, and Niall is living the high life and dating Demi. That leaves me as the lonely one." It’s true you know, everyone else seems to be going somewhere with their life and I’m stuck alone in another country with no significant other to care about me.

"I think it’s because of Harry." Perrie piped in for the first time this evening. What could Harry have to do with this? "I think you’re upset that you won’t be the number one woman in his life anymore…besides his mom." Then Dani placed both hands on her hips, Eleanor crossed her arms and Perrie gave me a pointed look. The three of them continued to stare for quiet some time.

"What? You think I’m upset about him marrying Taylor?" I thought I sounded pretty neutral but from the looks on their faces I did not sound casual at all. "You think I’m jealous of her or something?"

"Not jealous, scared. I think you’re scared that you and Harry will grow apart and you’ll be some blur left in his life." Dani said while giving me a pitying look! I hated that they were right but the worst part was I was mostly jealous of Taylor.

"Taylor is a great girl. I’m happy Harry is with her." I protested. We’re having our weekly ‘there’s more going on between you two’ argument, which they don’t realize I know there is more between us and wish there was but Harry never seemed to notice.

"Yes, but I get where Dani’s coming from. You feel like you need to settle down so that you’ll have someone to go to when he’s with his wife." Making more sense…"We’ll all be here Y/N. I’m sure Harry will be there for you too. You’ve been friends for a long time now!"

"Stop! Look, I’m not jealous of Harry and I’m not afraid of being number two on the list of top women in his life…besides his mom and Gemma. I’m happy for him, so can we please just drop it and get to the party?" I interrupted. I was getting agitated. Everything they said to me grated on my nerves because it was true and now there was nothing I could do about it. "Can we just go to the party now?" I grumbled, and the three of them nodded and we headed out the door.

————————————————————————————————————————

The night was going smoothly. Everyone went to dinner with Harry and Taylor’s parents. We celebrated their engagement. All I wanted to do at this point was go home and sleep due to the fact next week was final exams.

"Okay, everyone order whatever you want! I’m paying!" Taylor yelled over the loud music. A loud round of cheers erupted and I got up and headed to the bartender.

"Strawberry Daiquiri." I said politely. The woman nodded and began to mix the drink. I took a sudden interest in the bar nuts on the table.

"What’s a sexy woman like yourself doing all alone over here?" A masculine voice asked from my left side. His voice was soothing and it made me smile. Kinda like…

"Alex?!" I asked as I turned to meet his eyes.

"Y/N? Wow, small world huh?" Alex Black, one of the guys I knew from school and happened to be pretty good friends with and Harry couldn’t stand. His blue eyes looked me up and down. Slowly, he leaned in with open arms. I accepted his hug timidly. It’d been a while since we’d been this close. “You look…breath taking.”

"Thanks. You don’t look so bad yourself." I replied cheekily

"So uh, what are you doing here? Just partying by your lonesome?" Alex chuckled.

"No, actually…" I pointed to the table where everyone was seated and he gave me a nod. "Harry is getting married so we are all out celebrating."

"Congrats to him." I nodded. "How does that make you feel?" His question caught me off guard. One thing about Alex was that he was so very close to being just like Harry. He could read me like an open book and always knew that something wasn’t right.

"I’m fine with it I guess." I said trying my best for nonchalance.

"You guess?" I turned to face him, and his eyebrows were raised. "Y/N, you know you can tell me how all this is making you feel. We’re still tight, even after our little fling." He was such a sweetheart.

"Honestly? I can’t stand her at all. I mean she just dates guys for her new albums. The press makes her out to be 'America’s Sweetheart' and Harry to be the 'Villain of the year'. I know Harry’s my best friend and I should support him but I just can’t." I sighed at the relief to have that weight off my chest. "Even directioners don’t like them together, but I guess that’s not saying much is it?" Alex nodded in understanding.

"Feel better now that you were honest?" He gave me a sly grin and I playfully punched his arm in return.

I turned and saw Harry giving Taylor a sweet peck on the cheek. I cringed…. I got my drink and chugged it down. Alex ordered me another and instructed for me to drink it slowly. I laughed and dragged him over to the table with me. “Look who found me!” I shouted over them and the music. Everyone turned to look and some smiled brighter, almost all but Harry.

"Alex, how are you?" Harry asked with semi-gritted teeth. I know Harry’s trying really hard not to be upset with him. When he found out we hooked up he went ballistic and didn’t talk to me for a week.

"Good. I was actually about to ask Y/N here for a dance." He eyed me and I nodded. Harry’s jaw clenched a bit but I brushed it off. He’s probably just being protective.

"What are you doing?" I asked once we were far away.

"Making Harry want you more." Is he crazy? The guy is engaged for peep’s sake! I bet the boys put him up to this…

"He’s getting married Alex. He doesn’t want me." He just scoffed. Are you kidding me?

"Y/N, he wants you and you want him. Stop fighting it and turn around. We need to make it look hot." I obeyed him even though I was still confused about the plan. I mean over the last two years that I have known Harry never once has there been a sign that he liked me more than a friend. Not only that but even when he went on the UAN tour and not the TMH tour it never seemed we were anything but close friends. "He’s watching." Alex whispered and snapped me out of my thoughts. I shifted slightly and sure enough, Harry’s eyes were on us. A part of me smiled knowing that he was staring.

"He’s just being protective of me." I fought a smile.

"Protective with jealous eyes." What is with Alex? "There are a million and one things going through his head and one of them is him being in my place."

"What?" That caught my attention; I mean that’s what I wanted too but…

"He wishes it were him dancing with you. You can see it." Was he on drugs? I glanced at Harry and saw nothing out of the ordinary.

"How?" This is crazy I cannot be getting my hopes up over this.

"Kiss me." He whispered. I laugh a little, but stop when I realize he’s serious.

"Why?" I ask cautiously.

"It’ll clear up some things. If he comes over here, than he’s being protective. If he stays there, and looks away then he wants you. He just doesn’t want to make it known." I looked up at Alex and he was still completely serious.

Kiss him or not? “I hope your right.” I took a deep breath and leaned in to meet his lips.

Memories flooded my head. We’d both stopped moving. Alex placed his hand on the small of my back and guided me closer to him. As my lips pressed against his, a tiny shock went through me. Nothing big but enough to make me pull away about…5 seconds later.

"That was a little too familiar…but look at lover boy." I turned and saw Harry gawking at me with his jaw clenched. He quickly adverted his gaze. "Guess he’s interested after all."

Or maybe he realized it was just a silly kiss. “This doesn’t make sense.” I groaned.

Alex laughed. He wrote down something on a napkin and handed it my way.”It will soon, and if you need me. That’s the number. All you have to do now is keep him under your control.”

That guy drives me nuts!…but I’m glad I got to see him again.

"Bye Y/N." He kissed me on the cheek and left.

I smiled before I strutted back over to the table and sat down. Maybe Harry will realize that getting married is not the best thing…. I mean even his fans will probably reject it and send even more hate..

"We saw that Y/N." Louis said with a smirk. I just rolled my eyes at him. They all began chattering…all except for Harry. I looked up and noticed his eyes on me. I don’t know how to react to it. I ordered another drink and began to settle into everyone else’s conversations…

I returned home at too exhausted from the long night and climbed into bed for a sleep….

I walked cautiously down the long corridor leading to the boy’s dressing rooms. I soon found a door that said ‘One Direction’ on it.

Two strong arms wrapped around my waist and lips were pressed against my neck as I was thrown inside of the room. To my surprise, I didn’t jump I relaxed into the stranger’s arms and turned to kiss him back just as passionately. After a few moments, I turned around only for my eyes to meet with familiar green ones.

"Harry? W-wha-" He brought a finger to my lips to silence me.

"Sh, no more talking."

"What about Taylor?" I asked, fearful of what the answer would be.

"We’re done. She’s nothing compared to you." Those few words made me melt. He looked into my eyes before kissing her once more.

"Make love to me Harry." I whispered seductively.

"Gladly," He whispered huskily. The rest of the night was history for the two…

————————————————————————————————————————

"Y/N?" A voice called. I only groaned. It was too much for me to get up right now. "Y/N wake up." Hands began to shake me continuously. I’m trying to ignore it, but it’s not working.

"What?" I grumbled.

"Are you okay? You were moaning in your sleep." My eyes shot open and I turned to see who it was.

"Harry?" He only nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you were moaning and grunting. It sounded kind like you were…" Please, please don’t say what I think you’re going to say “…having sex.” He whispered the last part. I gulped. Not just a regular gulp but one of those loud ones. “What were you dreaming about?”

"Nothing." I answered a little too quickly.

"Yeah right. I bet you were dreaming about me." What? "Yeah, you were totally screaming my name." No way!

"I-I-wha?" I can’t even make complete sentences!

Harry burst into laughter. How can he be laughing at a time like this? “I’m only joking.”

I let out a breath and Harry gave me an odd look.

"You weren’t really dreaming about me…were you?"

"NO!" Too much? "I mean, you were in the dream, but I wasn’t dreaming of you." Technically, I’m not lying.

"I see. Were you reliving your daiquiri party?" He joked I laughed and shook my head.

"Why aren’t you with Taylor?" I asked trying to redirect the questions away from me.

"I told her I’d stay with you until you felt better."

"Thanks." Silence hovered over us.

"So…" Harry said.

"So…" I mimicked, giggling.

"What was up with you and Alex last night?" Oh boy…

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to play it off as something casual.

"The talking, the drinking, the dancing, oh and who could forget the kiss." Is he being serious?

The kiss wasn’t that much…was it? “Nothing was going on. We’re just friends.”

"Last time I checked, friends didn’t dance like that."

We dance like that. “Harry, you and I have danced like that plenty of times.”

"We’re best friends. We trust each other."

"I’ve got a lot of trust for Alex." It’s true even though Harry hated the guy for some odd reason.

"Then what about the kiss?" He asked not meeting my eyes.

"It was a kiss! You’ve kissed plenty of random girls before. What’s the difference?"

"Gee, I don’t know. Maybe because I was drunk!" He scoffed in a ‘duh’ tone.

"What’s your problem?" He’s really getting annoying.

"I’m just watching out for you."

"Funny, because it seems like you’re jealous." His mouth dropped open.

"I’m engaged Y/N. I have nothing to be jealous of."

Ouch. Harsh words, just ignore it. I don’t feel like fighting anymore. “I know.” I sighed heavily. “It’s just that Alex and I are friends and hearing you talk about him like that makes me a bit angry.”

"I understand, but that was a little too friendly if I may say." I gave him a stern look. He smirked. "That kiss thing has to stop too." I laughed and slapped him playfully.

"I kiss you all the time."

"You kiss me on the cheek. Uh, Hello? Best friends!" he stated as he gestured between us. I laughed and hit him again. "Ouch! Best friend in an abusive relationship."

"But you love me anyway." I said in a sing-songy voice while walking into the bathroom.

————————————————————————————————————————

"It was soo weird El. I’d never ever had a dream like that before. Especially not about Harry!” She continued to laugh at me. “I fail to see the humor.”

El, Dani, Perrie, and I decided to go out for some coffee this morning.

"You had a sex dream about Harry! That’s priceless!" Perrie laughed.

"I’m glad that makes you laugh." Can you sense the sarcasm?

"We’re sorry Y/N, but what do you want us to do?" Dani asked as her laughter halted.

"I want you to tell me why I had that dream!" My little outburst caused all three of them to start laughing again.

"Maybe because you have the hot’s for him." Dani said pointedly.

"We’re not going through this again. Harry and I are like brother and sister. I don’t have the ‘hot’s’ for him." I said, putting air quotes around ‘hot’s’.

"You’re the oddest pair of siblings I ever saw." Perrie snorted.

"Yeah you don’t see Harry and Gemma grinding with each other on the dance floor, and giving kisses on the cheek after all they are real siblings." She kind of has a point…but still we’re only friends.

"It doesn’t mean anything. We just trust each other more." I say repeating Harry’s words.

"Pshhh no!" Perrie scoffed at me.

"Harry’s an attractive guy, but there’s nothing going on. He’s engaged." I point out.

"Yeah, but you want of piece of that." Dani snickered.

"A piece of what?" We whipped around to see Harry and Taylor standing there.

"Uh, coffee cake. Yummy, yummy coffe cake." I laughed nervously and took a bite. "Mmm."

"I love coffee cake. Mind if we join you?" Taylor asked.

"No not at all." El gestured to the open seats at the table and the couple sat down. Taylor cut a piece of the cake and fed it to Harry. Did they have to be couple-y? I mean seriously! I don’t come to this place to watch my best friend’s fiancée feed him cake.

"So, did you all have fun last night?" Taylor questioned eagerly. We all answered differently, but they all meant yes. "I see you and Alex got cozy." She directed that comment to me. The table was silent. I looked around and all eyes were on me…especially Harry’s.

"Um, I don’t know what you’re talking about?"

"Oh come on! We’re all girls here!" Taylor told me, which made me have to refrain from rolling my eyes at her.

"Ahem." Harry cleared his throat loudly. Taylor giggled and kissed him. It was so gross, she looked like an extremely tall awkward fourteen year old with no boobs.

"We were just dancing. We’re only friends."

"Last time I checked, couples danced like that." Guess she doesn’t know about me and Harry, and half the other people who go out to bars. "Or kiss like that." I rolled my eyes this time and looked away.

"It wasn’t really anything." I answered, "We used to hook up so a little kiss doesn’t mean that much."

Taylor looked horrified by the fact I said we ‘used to hook up’.

"Yeah, so now can I ask my question?" Harry butted in. Thank you for changing the subject.

"Fine."

"We can’t agree on colors for the wedding, so we thought you could come help us out." Easy enough…

"Yeah, but you guys have months before the wedding."

"Oh no. We’re getting married in six." I felt my mouth drop open along with my three best friends.

"Wow, um well then we could get started on that tomorrow." I suggested. Taylor clapped her hands happily.

"I need to find a wedding dress, and flowers, and a tux for Harry and fly over everyone important! This is going to be the biggest wedding of the year" She stopped and turned the green-eyed guy next to her. I took a sip of the coffee I had in an attempt to stop freaking out. "We need to make a list baby." Coffee flew out of my mouth and landed on the cake.

"Sorry, it was just extremely hot." I lied. El, Perrie and Dani could tell. After all, they were there when I ordered it an hour ago.

"Okay, we’ll meet you tomorrow morning." The dirty blonde smiled as she and Harry left the coffee shop

"Admit it Y/N, you love him." Perrie sighed.

"Like a brother." I scoffed…Will they ever just let it go?

"Then why were you trying to make him jealous?" Dani said smirking.

"What are you talking about?"

"Last night with Alex. You kept looking over at Harry. It was like you were making sure he was watching." They saw that? I bit my bottom lip and looked away.

"Y/N, you know that you can tell us whatever is going on in your head." Dani placed a hand on mine.

"I know, but there is nothing going on except about that stupid dream." I lied.

They nodded and got into another conversation.

I have no clue what to think anymore. Do I want Harry? Is he even interested in me? No. None of this is real. It’s not happening, and I’m not starting to like my best friend as more than a friend…right?


	3. My Best Friend's Wedding: The Interuption

I hopped in my car after finishing up at the coffee shop. Harry called me up and said he had a surprise. He told me it was crucial for me to come to his house before the end of the day. I pulled up to Harry’s house and swarms of fans were sitting outside. I pulled behind the safety of the security gate and parked my car.

"Argh!" I said loudly as I buried my head in my hands.

"Hey" Harry’s voice came from my passenger window. "Everything okay?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I’m fine, just…confused." He nodded in understanding and gave me a soft smile.

I climbed out of my car and made my way with him into his magnificent house.

"You want to talk about it?"

As much as I trust and love Harry, this was something I definitely couldn’t tell him. “I don’t think I should.” I say not really wanting him to know how I was feeling about him.

He seemed shocked and a bit hurt. He nodded once more and cleared his throat. “Well I looked at that house in Malibu again”

"Sounds logical to me I mean you are going to be touring the states again." I say as we walk into his living room.

"Yeah….." Harry says a little off.

I noticed that Harry seemed to be hiding something. “What’s going on Styles?”

"Listen, I know you are going to think I’m crazy but I’m not. Taylor will be happier there more than she will be here."

I love how he puts her happiness in front of his own. “What exactly do you mean Styles?”

"I’m making my home base in the states." He whispers.

"YOU ARE WHAT?" I could not believe this.

He was going to move away from everyone. He was going to move to my country for his precious Taylor and ditch the boys, me, his sister, but more importantly his mother.

"Look I know it’s a gigantic shock but it’s right. I should not be making her leave everyone she loves. I’m the man I need to make sacrifices.” He says as if he’s been rehearsing it all day.

I refrained from rolling my eyes. “This is what YOU want?” I questioned him.

"Of course." He said looking confused on why I would ask such a thing.

"If you’re happy then I couldn’t be more thrilled too" I smiled faking happiness.

"This is why I love you. I have to go. Liam and the guys want to talk about suits." He laughed. He kissed me on the cheek " See you later love."

As I waved goodbye to Harry from the driveway I noticed that Taylor had pulled up. “Dear God.” I said under my breath.

"Hey Y/N you look great." She faked a smile.

"Thanks so do you." I replied awkwardly.

"You want to come in we can gossip about Harry." She said way too happily.

"I’ve got to head out actually, but thanks for the offer. I’ll meet up with you guys tomorrow maybe." I waved my hand as I climbed into my car. So many things are going through my head…again! There was nothing I could do to take my mind off of Harry’s words. Why hadn’t he asked her to stay here? Why did he have to leave? . The way he’d talked about it… I just shook my head as I pulled out of the driveway. I as I made it down the street Harry’s ringtone went off.

"Hello?" I answered.

"How’re things with Tay?" Harry, the little shit left us alone on purpose, well at least tried to.

"I actually just left."

"Oh…” He seemed disappointed. “Well I just wanted to remind you about tomorrow morning."

"I know Harry remember I’m the responsible and sensible one in this friendship" I smirked.

"Ha Ha. I’ll be picking you up early since it’s about an hour drive."

"Fine by me mister morning person."

Harry chuckled, and I could tell he was smiling.”Bright and early! I don’t want to have to drag you out of bed, but I will.”

"Okay Dad, I’m not Zayn." He laughed again.

"I gotta go. Bye Y/N!"

"Bye." I set my phone on my passenger seat after I heard the signature ‘click’. I noticed that I was grinning like a fool the entire time I was on the phone, our banter is one of the reason’s why we are such good friends

————————————————————

Sleep! I’ve had six hours of sleep, and I’m shooting for two more. “Y/N, get up!” No! Not now. Not while this comfortable warm bed is underneath me!

"Five more minutes Harry." I moan and make an effort to cover my face.

"No, we have to leave now! We’re taking your car too."

First, he wakes me up, and now he’s stealing my car for an hour drive?

”I told you we were leaving early!” Harry says and I can tell that he is smirking.

"Harry, if you’re going to steal my car the least you could do is give me five minutes." I mumbled. I could hear him pretending to think.

"No." The covers were ripped from my body, as Harry turned me over. He straddled my waist. Flashes of my dream came to mind. Man, oh, man was this a good feeling…did I just think that? "Y/N Y/L/N, you are going to get out of this bed, get dressed and drive with me in the next" He paused to look at my alarm clock. "10 minutes. Are we clear?" Nodding my head, I shifted. I brought my hands up and rested them on his chest.

"I’m getting up now dad." I pushed off against his chest and wiggled out from under him.

"Nice undies." He commented.

I rolled my eyes at him. ”Um, I didn’t really think you’d be waking me up like this so I went with no pants” I laughed.

"I can see that."

"Now leave so I can get dressed." I walked into the connecting bathroom and shut the door. I gently slid down to the floor and rested my head in my hands. What was wrong with me?

"Hurry up in there! I don’t want to run into traffic." Ugh! The least he could do is let me breath!

"I’ll be out in a minute Harry! Hold you’re horses!"

"Alright, I’ll be outside." He said softly. I could tell he was surprised, but it’s annoying and Harry’s never really been annoying to me. I stood up on my feet and looked in the mirror. I was a wreck! Make-up was smeared since I forgot to take it off, and my hair was a fuzz ball. Great! Could this day get any worse? I sighed and washed my face and brushed my teeth. Walking back out to my closet, I decided I’d go out with some sweats today. It’d give off that ‘I don’t want to be here’ vibe. I pulled out a black tank top, and yoga’s. I walked back into the bathroom and slipped them on. I put my hair in a messy bun. I grabbed my keys, wallet, cell phone, and water before locking up my house and heading out to the car. This was going to be a long ride…

————————————————————————————————————————

"Okay, is everybody ready?" I asked as I met the two of them at my Audi We all got in the car, and there was this silence that was rarely here. My best friend was upset with me.

"You look very pretty, Y/N. Doesn’t she Harry?" Taylor asked. She knew something was up, and she was trying to get Harry to talk.

"Yeah, she’s cute." Told you I looked cute today! "…if you like little four-year olds." I could feel my mouth drop.

"Excuse me?" I say, completely shocked by what he’d said.

"Why don’t we listen to the radio?" Taylor suggested from the backseat of the car. I nodded and turned on my Pandora.

After ten minutes of listening to music Taylor seemed to get bored.

"On second thought I don’t really feel like listening to music. Why don’t we just play one of those cheesy games or something." Taylor said "Okay, how about we all get to ask each other one question, and whoever is asked has to answer." I don’t like the sound of this plus I hate the idea of this game. "Okay, who goes first?" Taylor pointed to herself. "Alright…um, how old were you when you got your first kiss Y/N?"

"Well, I was about 14."

"Wow, really?" She nodded.

"Yeah for Americans that pretty much average."

"Harry your turn honey." Taylor said with her annoying voice, which happened to be her only voice.

"Y/N, why were you so weird this morning?" I totally didn’t see that coming.

"I was just confused about some stuff that’d been going on."

"Okay, want to talk about it?" I shook my head.

"Hey! You only get one question, Harry." Thank-goodness for blonde! She pushed him slightly, but his eyes remained on me. "My question is for Harry." He turned to look at her.

"Alright Tay. Give me one of your hardest." He gave her that extremely cute smile of his and laughed a little.

"Ok, would you give up being in One Direction for me?"

My mouth dropped, what the hell kind of question is that? He’s already giving up his house to be with her and now his job. “You know on second thought I think we should listen to the radio.”

"Can we leave the music off until he answers my question?" Her voice piped up. I nodded and waited for him to answer. She was clearly in the mood for that particular answer

"Tay I-" Harry started to say.

"Oh look we only have about 20 minutes left to go!" I say. Both of them gave me this annoyed look. Great! I’m in the car with people who’re upset with me. Can things get any worse?

Well, we finished our ride with in silence sense Taylor insisted it stay off until Harry answered and Harry well refused to answer. It made me want to scream how silent the car ride was. So now both of them are annoyed with me for no reason. Well, Harry might because I’m not telling him that I’m confused about a stupid dream I had about him, but still.

"We need to go check in with the receptionist." Harry stated as we all got out of my car.

"Well, why don’t I do that and you guys can relax over here." I told them. Harry and Taylor nodded. I knew there was no way she’d want me to be alone with him right now. I’ll just give them some time to themselves. I walked up to the desk and checked off Harry’s name on the sheet.

"Thank-you Miss. Debra will be out in a few. She’s finishing up with another couple." I nodded. Debra must be the planner. I was walking back over when I heard Harry and Taylor talking quietly over on the couches. What should I do? If I go over there, they’ll stop…and I really want to know what they’re talking about! Wait, I’ll just pretend to go to the water fountain and hide around the corner.

"Why won’t you answer me, Harry?" I heard Taylor ask.

"I don’t know why you need an answer to that question." He replied. His voice was much softer than hers.

"Look Har-"

"Okay, the planner will be out shortly. She’s with someone right now." I said smoothly. Harry nodded and shot Taylor a look.

"Y/N, I’m sorry if I made you feel bad. I didn’t mean to I just wanted the answer."

"It’s fine."

"So, sorry for the delay." A woman, who looked to be about 40, said as she made her way towards us. We all stood up and walked closer.

"It’s fine. We needed sometime to talk anyway." Taylor answered.

"Well, It’s clear who the soon to be Styles are here." The woman added. "You two are a perfect couple. I’m sorry I’m a huge fan of both of you" Normally, I would disagree, but for some reason…I agree. "Taylor my daughter absolutely adores you. Well, why don’t we go in and get started…" The three of us nodded and followed her into the back room. We were seated in the chairs in front of her desk. Harry was in the middle of the us. For twenty minutes Debra took notes on what both Taylor and Harry expected from the wedding to make it their dream.

“Let’s talk color scheme do you know what you want? Or do you want samples.”

"Oh! I was thinking that maybe we could have all the girls in red, it’s my favorite color!" Taylor squealed. I refrained from giving her an odd look.

"Well,Y/N doesn’t really like red." Harry stated. I looked at him as if he had grown two heads the man was an idiot.

"What color does she like then?" Taylor asked the question snidely.

"It’s your day Taylor pick what you want." I say trying to smooth her feathers.

"Y/N but-" I gave him a pointed look to tell him to shut up before he got us into more trouble.

"Thanks. As I was saying red." Taylor crossed her legs and sat back in her chair.

"Perfect!" She told us. We went over a few more minor details with me putting in a few suggestions. "I’ve got another client coming in, but I’m positive we can meet up again. We have to cut this short because of me and I apologize."

"It’s fine." Harry grinned. Debra nodded and showed all of us out. "I knew there was a reason we brought you with us Y/N." Harry beamed as he gave me a hug. Yes I got a hug. Harry is the best hugger out there. I don’t care who you’ve hugged he beats them.

"Yeah, who knew you’d be such a big help planning our wedding.” I know that she’s pissed. Harry and I slowly let go of each other.

"I didn’t mean to. I just thought I’d do something since that’s why you both asked me to come.” I say trying my best for innocence.

"Okay, let’s just stop the fighting right now." Taylor turned away.

"We’re going to drop off Tay, and go back to your place Y/N." I smiled at Harry's statement.

I kind of want to know why he’s coming over, but I don’t ask any questions. “That’s fine with me. Do you want to stop and eat or…?” I ask as we all climbed in the car.

"Please! I’m dying of starvation." The blonde exclaimed dramatically. I gave a fake laugh.

"Where to?" That was a stupid question.

"Take a good guess, Y/N." Harry told me as we put on our seat belts.

"I’d have to put all my money on a Chinese restaurant. You can’t live without it" I laughed. Harry nodded happily.

"You know me too well." He smiled.

I swear I heard Taylor whisper ‘I can’t wait until she is gone’.

"What did you say?"

She seemed to snap out of her trance and smile. “Oh nothing. I was just thinking.”

"It better not be some other guy." I roll my eyes at the shameless flirting! "What’s he like?"

"Well, he has really hot shaggy hair, sexy green eyes, and a very nice body." Harry smirked before leaning over the seat to kiss her. The two were soon in another lip lock. I swear! They sooo could’ve waited! We pulled into a local restaurant later on, and I practically had to pry them apart! And for some strange reason, I felt like strangling Taylor.

Later, we dropped Taylor off at her hotel and Harry and I went to my place. It was clear that he was going to sleep over. The second I unlocked the door he raced upstairs. I laughed to myself before heading to the linen closet. He’d probably need some towels. I took a few up to the bathroom and knocked on the door. Harry didn’t answer, so he must be showering. I cracked the door open so that I could place the on the counter. My plan however was not successful. I was now standing directly in front of my best friend.

Did I mention he was naked? I’m staring at Harry Styles, who by the way is naked.

"Y/N.." He’s just so…sexy. It’s hot.

"I guess we are even…" I said while chuckling.

"Um, can you hand me a towel?" Harry croaked out. I rolled my eyes.

"Here!" I said hastily as I held out the towel. "I didn’t know you were so hot." I said quickly before leaving the room and laughing.

"Like what you saw?" Harry questioned as he walked back to my room

"I was not drooling! Was I?" Harry chuckled.

"No but you were definitely gawking at me."

"Harry, that is ridiculous. I haven’t thought about you romantically ever." Total lie. I thought about him that way about…three days ago when I had that sex dream, the day after when he woke me up. I was definitely creating myself a monster.

"Really? You’re probably the only one."

"Maybe one time " I know! I’m lying, but just for one second I did not need a reminder that I am developing feelings for my best friend! "Did I just say that?" I said jokingly

"Say what?" Harry gave me a bewildered look and I laughed.

"Kidding Styles." Only kind of.

"So what’s been up with you acting all weird. Like I don’t know. Is it a guy problem?" I only nodded my head. "Well, then talk! That happens to be my strongest topic when it comes to helping girls. You should know."

"Okay, I’ll tell. You see, it’s about this guy I hooked up with once. It didn’t end badly between us we just sort of grew apart. Out of no where, I’m starting to get these feelings, and I don’t know what to do."

"Well, are you two close?"

"Extremely. You could even say we’re best friends." Harry let out a fake gasp and stared at me.

"You’re letting another guy take my place?"

No stupid…it’s you! I wanted to yell that, but I couldn’t.”No, but I mean we can tell each other things that we couldn’t tell our regular friends. He’s not taking your place Harry we just have a different relationship dynamic.”

"Have you tried hinting to him that you’re ‘developing’ feelings?" He asked. By now, we were fully laid out on the sofa bed, and Harry was propped up on one arm looking at me as I laid flat.

"No……" This is weird…

"Well, try hinting to him. Be extra nice. Dress hot, or whatever you girls call it. Guys pay attention to that stuff."

"I’ll take your advice. Now about Taylor…" Harry groaned. He probably knew I was going to bring he attitude up.

”I know she doesn’t like me, and that she thinks we’re sleeping together when you sleep over here, but I bet you didn’t know that she hated me.”

"She does not. She’s just jealous. That’s all I swear." I pouted at him. "Oh, come on…don’t give me that look."

"What look?" I asked innocently.

"The pouty completely cute ‘I’d never do anything’ look." I giggled. "Keep it up and you’ll get a surprise…"

"What type of surprise?" In a second, Harry hopped on top of me and started digging into my sides with his fingers. I squirmed and laughed underneath him as he tickled me. I kept trying to push him off, and Harry took both of my hands and placed them above my head. I caught his eyes, and we just stared at each other. His hair was still slightly wet and sticking to his forehead. No words were exchanged, but Harry started slowly leaning down and as if it were programed into my body, I leaned up.

You have one new message.

My answering machine sounded. I pushed Harry off of me and pushed play on the machine to see who’d called me…and what was so important that they just had to interrupt my almost kiss.

"Hey Y/N It’s mom. I just called to see how classes were going and to make sure you stay out of trouble as long as you go out with Harry. Love and miss you. Call soon! I looked over at him, but he was focused on the mattress."

After I listened to the phone call I took a shower and climbed into bed without another word to Harry.


	4. My Best Friend's Wedding: Lunch Date

It had been a week since I since Harry spent the night and our almost kiss.

"So, you’re coming clubbing with us, right?" El asked. I’d been on the phone with her for about an hour explaining to her what happened and all she could do was ask if I was going clubbing?

"El, this is serious! I walked in on my best friend, naked, and I liked what I saw. Can’t you help me figure out what to do?" I asked her.

"Well, I could, but I’m more concerned about going out to party with my friends."

"Thanks for being oh-so-helpful." I say sarcastically.

"Listen, all you have to do is give into your feelings and tell him before it’s too late. You don’t want to tell him that you’re in love with him when he’s at the alter."

"It’s easier said than done. We haven’t dated before."

"That’s nice to know." I rolled my eyes at her. I heard a knock at my door. I opened it up thinking it was Harry who forgot his key to see Alex standing in front of me.

"Um, I’ll call you back later." I said into the phone as hung up. El was trying to tell me something, but it’ll have to wait. "Hi Alex." I croaked out. Why can’t I speak?

"Hey yourself." His voice was as smooth as his movements. He walked in behind me as he placed a soft kiss on my cheek, he whispered, "How’ve you been?"

"Good." I flashed him a smile and sat back down. I gestured for him to sit in one of the other chairs. "What brings you here?" Stay casual Y/N.

"Y/N, the only possible reason for me to be here…"

"What?"

Alex rolled his eyes at me, “Study for the econ test.”

"Oh god that was today." I felt like such a moron for forgetting.

Alex chuckled, “I knew you forgot which is why I brought us enough food to cram and study and movies for when we take a break.”

"Your the best friend I could ask for." I say throwing my arms around him dramatically.

Alex smiled, ” I know.”

"So how are things with Harry?" He asks as he set up in the living.

I sighed, ” I don’t know. I mean he’s had two years to be with me and has yet to try…”

"Think about it,Y/N. You’re always available to him, and all he sees in you is a good friendship. You have to show him what he’s missing, otherwise you can say good-bye and move over for Taylor."

Did I really want that? “I don’t know-” I didn’t get to finish.

Alex’s arms encircled themselves around my shoulder.”You’ll figure it out.” He said as he placed a kiss on the top of my head. “Now let’s study.”

We sat on my living room floor studying for about four and a half hours when we decided to take a break. We ended up having a M&M fight in my place. Which resulted in a chase around my place.

Alex had me trapped in the kitchen when I heard the door open and footsteps approach us.

"Am I interrupting something?" We both turned to Harry’s voice.

"Um, no. Just a regular food fight" I answered winking at Alex. Harry nodded and walked further into my kitchen.

"Alex." Harry said his jaw was clenched. Alex gave him a nod. "I thought you were supposed to be studying." Harry questioned.

"She is. I’m here to study with her."

"Studying? Not what it looks like to me."

I rolled my eyes. “We are taking a break Harry. Relax I didn’t know I had to inform you on my daily plans.”

"I’m sure. Y/N, I need to talk to you…alone." Well, we know he’s angry.

"Alright…" I said

"I’ll catch up with you later Y/N" said Alex as he smiled and kissed my cheek and gave a smirk to Harry.

Harry waited fro Alex to get his stuff and leave before he was ready to talk.

"What did you want to talk about?" I said after I heard Alex close the door.

"I’ll make this easy. Were you talking about Alex last night?"

"Um…" What do I say? If I tell him yes, than he’ll just go against it. if I tell him no, he’ll yell at me for kissing him. "Yes?" Here it comes…

"Why? Please, explain to me why on earth you would want to?"

"HARRY! You shouldn’t be angry. You said it yourself I need a man in my life."

"Yes! Any man but him! Y/N out of all the guys you dated, I’d rather you date me before dating him."

Okay, now is that is fucked up logic. “Don’t blame me. I can’t help but being irresistible ” I say trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but I don’t want people to think you two are anything."

"Why not?" What would be so bad about it? What people would really care?

"Because…"

"I’m waiting. Because is not a sufficient answer."

"So?"

"I’m not having this argument with you Harry…" I say leaving the kitchen.

"Look Y/N I don’t trust him." Harry argues following me into the living room.

I spin around and poke my finger in his chest, “You don’t even know him Harry! I trust him and that’s all that should matter!”

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “I didn’t come over to have a fight.”

I shook my head at him, “Then why did you come over Harry?”

"Me moving to Malibu with Taylor."

"Harry, I’d rather not talk about the move right now." I told him. I had enough on my mind  with the wedding, the fact I may be in love with him and the econ test for tomorrow.

He nodded, “I know but we have to.”

"Look I have so much on my plate right now Haz please can we talk about this later." I pleaded with him.

"Okay tomorrow then?" Harry asked me.

"Yeah sounds like a date." I say nonchalantly.

"Alright I’ve got to go. I’m meeting Taylor for lunch." He kissed my cheek and caressed the spot with his thumb. "Bye Y/N."

"Bye." I whispered when he was already out the door. Sighing, I flipped through the contacts in my phone and started to text Dani. I told her that I’d come to realization with my feelings and that I needed a night with the girls. She agreed and said she’d spread the word. I can only imagine the accomplished looks on their face when I tell them what I’m talking about.

Myself loving Harry. Yeah, pretty weird. I just admitted that I love Harry. After all the time I’ve been fighting it, I’ve reasoned with myself. He just has something that no other guy has. I can’t explain it, but I know I love everything about him. I love it all so much, that I’m sitting at my desk alone. I love it all so much that I’m not even thinking about how he’s out with Taylor and probably feeding her and giving her the sweet kisses on the nose like he did to me…

"Y/N?" he shouted.

"In my room Harry!" I shouted back to him.

He came in sat comfortably in on top of my bed. He chuckled when I saw me digging within my disastrous closet.

"Sorry, I didn’t even know you were coming back."

He chuckled and smiled at me. “Taylor is really starting to get controlling.” He said as he took off his shoes.

"That’s what happens when you ask a women to marry you." I said jokingly. Harry broke out smiling and laughed.

"Are you telling me to deal with it?"

I shook my head as I grabbed a pair of heels out of my closet.

”She is taking over all of the planning. I just found out that I’m supposed to have Lux carry the rings” I stumbled out of my closet. Lux? Was she serious? The look on his face told me she was. Lux didn’t like Taylor in fact the last time Harry and Taylor were in New York Lux threw her food at Taylor because she was stealing ‘Uncle Harry’.

"Well, that’s a new one."

"I won’t have it. Lux might do something to Taylor. She can’t stand her."

"That is so sad." I tried to put on a sympathetic voice, but no such luck.

Harry rolled his eyes, “Not only that but she doesn’t want me to kiss her or hug her or anything. It’s like we’re not even a couple anymore. We’re just getting married.” I roll my eyes she doesn’t make liking her any easier.

"Maybe she’s just stressed. Try planning something that will in no way shape or form relate to the wedding. Plus she’s also going on tour." Why am I helping her case?

"I guess thanks for always listening. Lunch tomorrow no if’s ands or buts." He got up and kissed my cheek as he headed back to his place.

—————————————————————————————————————-

"Tell us again why you don’t want to go out tonight." I sighed. Dani, El, and Perrie came over as promised.

"I’m not up for it after the day I’ve had." I told them. Nothing really big happened, I just was tired.

"Alex was over earlier." El informed.

"Oh, I bet you guys got nasty." I laughed at Perrie. She sent me a smile.

"No, we studied and got into an M&M fight. Harry walked in and we got into an argument. We made up, and then he went to lunch with Taylor."

"You’re leaving out some details according to my conversation with Dani." El smirked at me and I sighed.

"Fine! I kind of realized that I like Harry." Key word: Like

"Oh no no no! That’s not what was said. You love him.” Perrie squealed. We all started laughing. This was just what I needed. “So, are you going to tell him?” I bit my bottom lip.

"That’s the hard part. He really loves Taylor, and he’s getting married. I don’t want to be the one to ruin it for him." They all gave me these sympathetic looks.

"Well, what if he fell for you and loved you anyway?" Dani chimed in. I gave her a look.

"Explain."

"What if he realizes, on his own, that he loves you. It wouldn’t be your fault."

"I guess that’d be okay. I wouldn’t be the problem." I understand what she means now.

"Exactly, so all you have to do is send him some stronger hints." Who knew that sweet Dani would have such great plans? I did, I mean how else was Liam going to understand our dirty jokes.

"What if he doesn’t bite?"

"Then you move on. We’ll be there to help." El laid a supporting hand on my shoulder.

"Alright, we’ll start tomorrow. We are going to meet up to talk about him moving." I told them.

"Great! We’ll pick out your dress and then you we’ll decide how we’re going to go about things." Perrie beamed at the word ‘dress’. She’d be the one in charge, no doubt about it. I gave my girls a hug when they went to leave…

————————————————————————————————————————

"Guys! I can’t do this. It’s not going to work out. I mean, how can I?" I shouted at her as she zipped the back of my dress. It was twenty minutes before our lunch and I was going crazy.

"Y/N, chill. You’re going to be just fine, okay? All you have to do is be flirty. Subtlety is the best way but not too subtle that he can’t pick up on it."

"Yeah not too over  the top either.  You can’t kiss him like you did Alex." said El smirking.

I glared at her. “Okay, but if I come home and this doesn’t work I’m blaming you.” I gave her a smile as I glanced at my phone. I heard my door open, which meant that Harry was here.

"Y/N, Harry’s here!" Dani yelled from the living room. I looked at Perrie and we both took a deep breath.

"Things are going to go fine. You don’t look too dressed up, so don’t worry." She gave me another reassuring smile and a hug. I walked slowly down the hall. Every now and then, I would touch my hair to make sure that it wasn’t standing up or anything. When I finally reached my destination, I saw Harry’s eyes stare at me. He broke out into a grin.

"Come here cutie." I giggled as Harry pulled me into a hug. "You look stunning." He whispered into my ear. I held him for as long as I could. He started to pull away gently and he kissed my cheek. "We’ll see you girls later. Tell the guys I said hi." Our friends nodded and said goodbye. They all winked at me as I grabbed my purse and exited with Harry but not before turning around and flipping them off. Which only caused them all to laugh.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, pretending to care. Harry shifted a little. That means that he is hiding something. We got into his car and he started to drive.

"Umm…. Y/N it’s not just going to be us…. uh…. Taylor, she’s meet us there." I tried my best to put my facade back on.

"Oh."

When we pulled up to the pizza place I noticed that Taylor was already inside. “Great” I grumbled. So much for out plan then I noticed she was with two other women who I couldn’t make out. As Harry and I entered we were ushered to Taylor and the other two women.

"Y/N!" shouted one of the woman.

"Gemma! Anne!" I squealed as I approached the table. " You didn’t tell me they were coming to!" I said while I punched Harry’s arm playfully. I loved both of them they were the only family I had here in England.

"Harry! You didn’t tell her!" Anne said while playfully glaring at her son.

"I forgot to mention it I guess." Harry said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"You’re forgiven this time." I said as someone cleared their throat next to us which reminded me that Taylor was indeed still with us. The four of us sat down and ordered our food.

"So, Harry. What was the big news?" His mom asked. He looked at me for some help. I’d lend him a hand if I knew what he wanted to say.

"I was going to tell you all sooner….but….um…"

Taylor took this as her opening. “WE’RE GETTING MARRIED!”

The entire table was silent for a moment. Gemma looked at me as if we were playing as prank so I shrugged my shoulders in response grabbing a roll from the table.

"I’m getting married in five and a half months." Harry repeated, they were silent again then Anne put on a fake smile.

"That’s wonderful Harry, but isn’t it just a little to soon?"

"Yeah… like a few years." said Gemma. "It’s not like we are not happy it’s just…."

"Look we love each other and that’s all that matters." Harry said confidently.

Taylor excused herself to the bathroom, I’m pretty sure she was about to cry.

"I just thought maybe you two would get together." Anne said gesturing to us.

"We…um…" Harry stuttered out.

"The way I see it, you two are in love with each other." Gemma answered. I choked on my drink which caused me to have a coughing fit.

"Gemma…" Harry warned. This is only going to get more awkward.

"It’s obvious always been obvious. You two just make sense" Anne said which turned everyone’s eyes to me. In order to get everyone to stop staring I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind which was a mistake.

"I…um, Harry’s moving to California." I blurted. Everyone was silent. Anne and Gemma stared at me in disbelief.

"Harry, why?" That’s all Anne asked.

"Well… That’s where Tay wants to live and her family is there and…." Harry was defiantly going to kill me for telling them that. I mean he loves seeing his mom and she loves to see him so him moving across the ocean and onto a different continent was going to be hard on both of them.

"Harry! How could you do that?" Gemma bellowed. "I won’t allow it. Neither of you can move." She crossed her arms.

"With all do respect Gemma, I’m a big boy. I can take care of myself, and I need to explore the world anyway." Harry reasoned. I didn’t dare say a word just in case anything else stupid decided to come out.

"Still, I don’t want you to go. When do you leave?" Anne questioned as Taylor approached the table and sat down next to Harry.

"The building should be done in 5 months." She said excitedly.

”I leave after the wedding to move in and start the US Take Me Home tour.” For the rest of lunch we ate in silence, which resulted in lunch ending shortly after that. There wasn’t much laughter or joking. It’d kind of made things eerie for me. It was the first time Harry ever mentioned the thought about moving. Taylor excused herself early saying she had a performance tomorrow so she would have to get some rest. Gemma and Anne said they and some errand so we all got up hugged and went our separate ways.

"Are you okay?" I asked Harry with concern. He shook his head at me as we walked to the car.

"Why did you tell her?" He asked angrily.

"I’m so sorry Haz all I could think about was changing the subject and I opened my mouth without thinking."

He sighed. “It’s alright I mean I had to tell them sometime. Right?” I shook my head in agreement.

"Are you sure you’re okay?" I ask worried for my best friend.

"Fine, just a little tired. Do you think I could stay over?" He questioned. I nodded and he opened the door for me. I climbed in stared out the window the entire ride home. I pretended to be sleep while Harry carried me bridal style into my house. He laid me down on my bed and climbed in himself. I knew he was too tired to move. I turned to face him and planted a kiss on his cheek when I was sure he was sleeping. Today hadn’t been that bad…but if I see Taylor before Harry; she’s going to get a piece of my mind!

I opened my eyes to take a look at my surrounds. I was in my room, and not alone. The best part however was the fact that my legs were tangled up with Harry’s and that I was in his arms. Harry looked at absolute peace. His eyes were closed, and his breathing was steady. I attempted to climb out of my bed because I really had to pee. He shifted a little and pulled me in tighter. I groaned this was not going to be good I had to pee and Harry was a sound sleeper which meant I couldn’t wake him up.

A few minutes later, actually a painful twenty-one minutes, I felt Harry’s arm loosen and rolled until I fell off my bed. I quickly got up and headed to the bathroom to pee and get ready for the day. When I returned I realized that Harry wasn’t in my room anymore.

"Good morning, Beauty." My best friend greeted as he came in with a tray full of food.

"Good morning, Beast." I giggled as Harry sent me a pout.

"I give you suitable nicknames, and you give me ‘Beast’? I think you could do better." I laughed as he sat down on the bed. "

"I apologize for my snoring if that’s why you woke up. As my apology gift, I made chocolate chip pancakes." I took a bite out of them cautiously. Harry rolled his eyes because he was a good cook.

"Mm…" I moaned as I tasted the food. "This is good considering you suck at cooking."

"Har! Har! I can cook!" Harry said.

"I know i’m just teasing." He laughed at me and smiled. We continued to eat until all of it was gone. "That was delicious." I leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Eh, it was no problem. I’m just glad that I’m not the only one who’ll eat my cooking anymore." I gave him a sympathetic look. Taylor never really ate the food that Harry made she would literally take two bites and be done. I glanced over at the clock and say it was a quarter to eight.

"Harry! I’m going to be late!" I yelled as I scrambled to find my school stuff.

"What are you doing?" I shouted. He didn’t even flinch.

"Um, sitting?" He answered. I swear, if he wasn’t so hot, then I’d beat his behind with a belt.

"Harry, I have to go which means you need to get your scrumptious butt out of my place."

"My what?" Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! Tell me I did not just call his butt scrumptious out loud.

"What?" I asked dumbly as I grabbed my books. He obviously heard me. This can only end badly.

"You just said I have a scrumptious butt."

"No I didn’t."

"Yeah, you did."

"Stop being silly, Harry. I said no such thing."

"Aright, if you won’t admit to it, then I’ll just have to make you." Oh no, not the…"Tickle time!" He yelled before he started coming towards me. I yelled and screamed as I ran from Harry. He tackled me onto my bed and his fingers began to dig into my sides. I laughed loudly as he kept going. "Say: Harry Styles is the hottest guy on the planet, and I admit that he has a scrumptious butt."

"N-no w-way!" I laughed as Harry began to tickle me more. "Okay! H-Harry Sty-Styles is the…hottest guy on the planet!" I took a deep breath.

"And…?"

"And…I-I…admit that he has…a scrumptious…b—butt!" I yelled as Harry stopped. I kept giggling as I hit him playfully. "That wasn’t funny." Harry laughed at how out of breath I was.

"It really was." I smiled at him.

"I’m going to be so late today." I stated as Harry laid down next to me. I rested my head on his chest as he held me.

"Then, don’t go. Play hooky for once. I’m sure you don’t have to be there everyday." I smiled up at him. He had a really good point.

"Okay, well then what do we do if I skip?" I asked him. His eyes are so gorgeous. I know I should really be focusing on the fact that I should be attending class instead of ogling my best friend.

"…Does that sound good?" Argh! I did it again! I zoned out and missed something completely important.

"Yeah, it sounds awesome. You want to take a shower?" He nodded and walked out the room, and into the bathroom closing the door behind him. I sighed. Harry is absolutely amazing. He’s sophisticated, smooth, sexy, and the list goes on! I don’t know what is going on with me. I’ve never been so into him in my life. Now, all of a sudden, I’m falling for him and I can’t have him. He’s my best friend, and whether I like it or not, He’s in love with Taylor. I remember when I first heard him say it. My heart broke. I’m afraid it’s only going to be broken again if I don’t do something. I groaned and let a scream out into my pillow.

"Y/N, is everything okay?" Harry’s voice asked from the bathroom.

"Yeah, I um…found my lucky lip gloss!" I yelled. I heard his glorious chuckle as he turned on the shower. I got up and went to the living you to watch some TV. Twenty minutes later a wet-haired Harry in a new set of clothes emerged from my bedroom.

"Let’s hit the road!" He shouted, and grabbed my hand before running out to his car.

————————————————————————————————————————

"Not that I don’t love the spontaneous driving me to someplace I’ve never been before, but where are we?" I asked Harry as we came up to a bridge.

"We’re at the most peaceful place in the country, " He said. I smiled over at him.

"Well, what are we going to do there? We have nothing with us but money."

"Don’t worry, it’s not going to cost us anything." A few minutes later he pulled up next to a field.

"Harry, I’m not walking through there. I swear some weird guy is going to pop out and kidnap me."

"Relax Y/N, I wouldn’t let anyone steal you from me." Awe! I love the way he said that. All low and sexy, oh but it was so sweet at the same time!

"Okay." I piped up. We got out the car and Harry reached out his hand. Now, for the though decision. Do I lace fingers with him, or just cup his hand. I laced our fingers together, and he smiled at me.

"Let’s go." We walked through the field and made our way to the other side. There was a beautiful beach. You could see the birds. They were the cutest!

We just walked around on the beach talking about everything and nothing at the same time.

"You know how weird it is not to see a couple dozen screaming girls nowhere in sight." I said which caused Harry to chuckle.

"Pretty nice right?"

"Does it ever bother you?"

"What bother me?"

"How everyone judges every little thing you do. Especially now that you are with Taylor."

Harry shrugged. “It comes with the territory. I mean I love all the directioners even when they go a little crazy sometimes. I also love being able to do something I love more than anything. Not to mention I get to be with four of my best friends all day. So yeah I’m okay with it for the most part because all those things out way anything any magazine, online blog, our critic can say about me.”

With that we both walked in silence for the rest of the afternoon.

————————————————————————————————————————

"Thanks again for today, Harry." I kissed his cheek.

"You’re very welcome. I’ll see you tomorrow morning." I nodded and got out of the car and saw flashing lights. I groaned Taylor was going to have a field day over that picture. I watched as his car went to the end of the street and made a right turn. There was definitely some feelings left between Harry and me, well mostly in me, but whatever. If I want him to see them, I’m going to need some help. I took my phone out of my purse and looked through my contacts until I found the name. I quickly punched in the number and waited for the person to answer.

"Hello?" They answered. I sighed happily and laughed a little bit.

"Is that offer still good?"


	5. My Best Friends Wedding: Color of Red

"Is that offer still good?" I asked into the phone.

"How did I know you would call?" I laughed. He could be so full of himself.

Just answer the question!"I pleaded."Alex, I really need your help.” 

"I can tell by the desperation in your voice." Why is he so sarcastic about everything?

"I’m serious! I didn’t want it to come to this, but it has. I need you." I wined.

"Oh, you sound hot when you beg. Can you do it again?"

"Alex! Please, I’m freaking out here!” I pleaded again trying to spun less desperate.

"Did you stop to think about the consequences of calling me?"

I rolled my eyes if I was desperate why would I think of the consequences? “Alex! I don’t care about the consequences! I need you!” He gave a slight chuckle.

"Fine, I’ll be over there in a bit. We have to set some rules." Before I could even agree, he hung up. Calling Alex might not be the greatest decision, but it’s all I’ve got. He’s the only one who won’t lead me to do something incredibly stupid for Harry. I slipped  my phone into my pocket and entered my house. Today was just good.  It’s the most time I’ve spent with Harry since he and Taylor got together.  After sitting around aimlessly waiting for Alex to show up I decided making popcorn would be the best way to buy me some time.

Shortly after sitting down and eating I hear my doorbell ring. I quickly got up and opened the door to see Alex who just brushed past me into my house.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" He asked, without even saying hello. People these days…

"Yes, I love him." I said.

"Okay, but there’s rules that you have to agree to."

Rules? What Rules?

"Rule number one, you have to do everything I say, no questions asked…got it?"

I nodded. Sure, I’ll agree to everything right now, but that doesn’t mean that I’ll follow them. 

"Number two, You have to be doing this for love, Okay? I don’t want to help you if it’s because you’re just jealous of losing your best friend.”

"I swear it, I’m not. I love him, and I want to know that he feels the same." Alex stared at me a bit before he accepted my answer. "Anything else?"

"Just one last rule." I waved my hand for him to continue. "You can never ask me about my feelings for you." What? What’s that supposed to mean? "Promise me, Y/N."

"I promise." I choked out. A part of me was just a bit confused, but I’ll let it slide for now. "When do we start?"

"Woah there, first we have give you some homework. We’ll start tomorrow if you get it right."

"Alright teach, what’s my homework?" I said sling my arm around his shoulder in camaraderie. 

"Ignore all contact with Harry. No texts, phone calls, nothing." He says smirking at me.

What? “Are you insane? I haven’t ignored him for longer than two minutes since we became friends.” I blurted out in a rush.

"Exactly. You weren’t that available to me when we were hooking-up, so your first assignment is to not talk to him." He says smirking and heading over to my couch with me in tow.

Fine, I can do that. I mean it’s only Harry. I’ll just sit here and…do my homework. 

"Homework? What am I twelve?" I mumbled out loud as I watched Alex move to the middle of the couch

"What?" Alex asked sitting down and placing his hands behind his head while propping his feet up on my coffee table.

"Nothing." I shook my head and sat down. "I can do this."

"Good, I’m going to make myself comfortable. You don’t think I’m going to leave you by yourself…" He says while holding his hand out for my phone.

"I’m not going to call him Alex." I assured him. Hoping he would let it go.

"I’m just here to make sure, now where’s your video games?" 

Ugh! I stuck my tongue out at him and pointed to the T.V. Alex waited to move until I placed my phone in his hand.  I watched as he put my phone on silent and put it in his pocket before getting up to look at my game collection.

"I’ll go get more popcorn, you set up the game." I ordered as I went into the kitchen. I needed sometime to think about what I was doing. Did I really want to ignore Harry? I mean it’s only day one, and I have to go without talking to him. This is insane! I sighed and emptied the popcorn bag into the bowl. "Alright, what are we playing?" I say walking back in the living room.

"COD." Alex answered with a smirk. This was my most competitive game. I got lost in it as we started to play. It got hotter, or maybe it was just me, so I stopped to take off my sweatshirt. I was left in a tank top and some basketball shorts and was ready for action. We played for hours and hours, until I’d finally set a new game record.

"Boo Yah! I’m the best, you know it!" I shouted to Alex as I jumped up from my seat and did my little dance and pointed at him. "Admit it!"

"Never!" He said. I laughed as he tackled me and started to tickle me. I was laughing so noisily, that neither one of us heard the door open and close.

"Y/N?" My head snapped up and my eyes immediately locked with Harry’s. I can only imagine what’s going on in his head. The sight he was met with was pretty compromising. With Alex’s pretty much straddling my waist, we were laying on my couch, I was in a tank top, and my sweatshirt was on the floor…you make an assumption. The longer I stared at him, the more I could see the anger boiling up.

"Harry, hey." I croaked as I lightly pushed Alex off.

"W-what’s going on?" He asked. His teeth were gritted together. There was no way in the world that he was happy.

"Nothing, we’re just hanging out." Alex answered. I so wish he didn’t do that.

"I didn’t ask you. I asked Y/N Y/M/N Y/L/N" Ouch the full name. Oh yeah, he’s pissed.

"I guess I’ll be going." Alex planted a kiss on my lips before getting up and going pass Harry. "See ya, man." Harry didn’t say a word. He waited until he heard the door close shut.

I swallowed first off he was leaving? Second where was my phone?

"You ignored my calls to have sex with him?!" He didn’t yell or shout. It sounded more like a low growl.

"No!" I shouted, which to Harry probably seemed like a denial.

"What do you expect me to think, Y/N? I’ve been calling and calling and nothing. I thought something was wrong, and I come over here and you’re stripped down to a tiny tank top that leaves no room for imagination, and he’s on top of you. So tell me Y/N, what would you think if you walked in on that?”

I’d think the same, but I’m so not into agreeing with him right now. “Regardless of what it looked like Harry. Alex and I just are going to try being together, and you know I wouldn’t do something like  that so fast." Liar liar. "We haven’t been in a relationship before, and I still have boundaries. Besides why would it matter it we were?” He pushed his lips together, but couldn’t find anything. He plopped down on my sofa and ran a hand through his hair. He’s so hot when he does that.

"I’m sorry. It’s just that I got so worried when you didn’t answer. You never miss any calls from me." He says shakily.

"I guess I didn’t hear it ring." I picked it up and scrolled down. Missed calls, 28, Text messages, 48, voice mails, 16. He freaked out big time, maybe a little too much. "Woah, did something happen? Someone die or something?" I asked worriedly.

"No, just that Taylor wanted me to tell you that dress shopping is in a month."

I rolled my eyes. “Harry are serious you went AWOL over when we were going dress shopping?

He shrugged sheepishly at me.

I decided to change the subject so “Have you thought of a place?”

"We’re thinking about maybe the park by the lake. We both love it, so it’d be perfect." I nodded my head in agreement. "So, I take it Alex is your date for the wedding." The way he spoke made it seem like he was disappointed. I just let it slide. We already bickered once today.

"Yeah. He’s really sweet. I mean it wasn’t like we broke-up before we just hooked up."

Harry cringed. “I don’t need the reminder thanks. Remember that your dress has to be blue. I’ll see you later.” I smiled at Harry as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. There was something different. That tingly feeling I got when he kissed my cheek. There was something different about Harry too. He lingered on my cheek a bit before walking out.

"Argh!" I groaned. "I’m so freakin’ stupid! How could I let something like that happen? Why can’t I forget about him? This is Harry! I can’t my BEST FRIEND is him and of course I’m an idiot who is in love with their best friend.

"You’re still screaming at yourself!" I said aloud. 

___________________________

"Hey, you alright?" Harry asked as he looked down at me as we sat in my kitchen.

"Yeah, just…reminiscing." I answered as I averted my gaze to him.

"About…?"

"The day we met. It’s the only memory that I have access to." I joked. Harry chuckled before taking a seat.

"That was an awesome day. Who knew I had to throw up and have someone take care of me before I got to meet my best friend" I giggled a little. "Now this picture brings back memories." Harry added as he glanced at the same picture I was gazing at it was of Harry and I making goofy faces at a party.

"It definitely does." We both got silent for a moment.

"Y/N…do you think me getting married is right?" I looked at Harry for a minute as if to ask if he was serious. He didn’t laugh or joke. He didn’t even look at me.

"If Taylor truly makes you happy and you two want to be together, I see no reason why not."

"Yeah, but I don’t want it to change things, you know? I don’t want us to change."

"Why would we change?" I questioned.

"It’s marriage. It’s a lot different. I won’t be around as much and with the move and all…"

"Well, then let’s not think about that, Harry. Let’s focus on right now. The futures ahead of us so let it stay there. We’ll face those obstacles when they come." Harry’s eyes met mine as he took my hands in his. My heart just skipped a beat. I just told him to marry Taylor! What the hell was wrong with me? He handed me an out and I let it slide.

"You seem to know what to say in every situation."

"Well, it just sort of comes with best friend territoy." I laughed nervously. I can feel my hands start sweating!

"Do you have a presentation or something?" Harry asked. Great! Quick, lie Y/N!

"No, it’s just that Alex might come in and get the wrong idea." I told him as I slipped my hand out of his. I was already missing the warmth and smoothness of his palms. He just nodded in understanding.

"I should go anyway. The boys and I have some lunch plans. I’ll call you later."

"That’s cool. I should probably get some homework done or call Alex." Harry’s face seemed to fall when I said that. Does he really want me? I just waved at him as he left my apartment. Things are definitely going to change at his wedding.

But was the change going to be for better or for worse for Harry’s and my relationship?

________________________

It has been one month since Alex and I started dating. Well, not really dating, but you know what I mean. The boys left for a couple of tour dates within Europe and signings. When Harry has been around he has been behaving so strange. It’s probably because Taylor pushed her dress fitting up so that it’s tomorrow. All the guys have to go in for their fitting a few days from the wedding. Personally, I’m not looking forward to any of it. I don’t want to be apart of this wedding anymore. I’ve grown repulsed at the thought of him and Taylor even staring at each other. I’m going out of my mind and my friends haven’t helped much. El, Perrie and Dani are always around. Picking out my clothes, doing my hair. Anything they can to get Harry’s attention. It’s been working, and I’m grateful for it. I just don’t want it all the time…

"Y/N, are you okay?" Alex asked me in a sweet tone. He took my hand in his and stroked my knuckles with his thumb. We’re at dinner with Harry and Taylor putting on show. I nodded my head as he kissed my hand.

"Just a little tired. I was up late last night presenting a project for my International Relations course." I explained. It was the truth the class was at seven but since the professor wanted us all to present we were there until one in the morning.

"Y/N, you should’ve said something we could have rescheduled." Harry said. He looked at me with sad eyes. It’s become a regular thing now.

"It’s something I left to the last minute." I laughed slightly. I’d rather leave it for an eternity. Alex kissed me softly on the lips. I glanced over at Harry, only to see that he wasn’t looking at us.

"The dress fitting is tomorrow." Taylor squeaked. Yes, I am now calling her voice squeaky. Not that it actually is, but I needed something else other than ‘blonde’. "Aren’t you excited, Y/N?"

"…yeah." My eyes looked everywhere but hers. They locked with Harry’s and he gave me an amused face. His eyes were smiling. I felt a grin forming on my face. Those were the eyes that I could get lost in for days.

"Taylor, Y/N doesn’t really like for anyone to call her by her nickname unless they’re friends." Oh shit, I don’t think Harry realizes what he just said…wait for it…wait for it…"Oh sh-that came out wrong!" BINGO! Taylor has this blank look on her face. It’s hilarious! Alex nudged my side and I yelped in surprise.

"Babe, you scared me…" I cooed. Harry instantly forgot ole’ blonde and snapped his head over to us.

"I’m sorry, it’s just that I can’t wait to be all alone with you again." He bit the strap of my dress and tugged on it with his mouth. I gave a giggle. Out of the sky, a breadstick flew down my dress. A breadstick with hot marinara sauce! I jumped apart from Alex and patted my shirt. Alex and I both looked up to see Harry whistling innocently and looking around. It was so him, and he is so done for.

"Harry…what…the. Hell?" I asked, my voice dangerously low to make sure I didn’t disturb the entire restaurant.

"Moi? I have no clue what you’re talking about." He says making his eyes go wide.

"That’s a bunch of crap! You just launched a breadstick down my dress. A hot breadstick!"

"No, I think it was cold actually. It was the sauce that made it hot." Oh, so now he’s got jokes!

"This is not the time for a joke!" I shouted at him no longer caring who heard. I snatched my purse up from the table and stalked off into the bathroom. On my way, I could hear Harry’s snickering. I pushed through the door and wet a paper towel. Not long after I came in, Taylor did too.

"Y/N, I can’t believe he did that." Great, she’s doing something to make me like her.

"It’s fine." I sigh.

She nods. "Dab it do not rub it in or it will stain." She says nodding at me.

"Uh-thanks." I said warily at her niceness.

"I don’t know why he’s getting so jealous. I mean, it’s just you." Say what?

"Excuse me?" I said as I dropped the dirty towel in the trash and grabbed another. Taylor focused her attention on herself in the mirror.

"You’re only his friend and he’s marrying me. He shouldn’t be getting jealous over you." She took a step closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "So whatever it is that’s making you stand out, better stop. You had your chance with Harry, so let me be happy or you’ll regret it." Did I mention how much of a bitch she is? I watched as she exited the bathroom. I dabbed a bit more before heading out. Harry now owes me a new dress. I ignored him for the remainder of the night and Alex and I left together as planned. Harry wasn’t happy and by the looks of it, neither was Taylor. I didn’t care much about her. It appeared that the plan was working, and that’s what counted…

———————————————————————————————————————-

"What do you think about this one?" Taylor came out of the changing room with a white regal dress on. It was pretty, I’ll admit that, but she looked more like a bridesmaid than a bride.

"Oh it’s gorgeous! You totally have to get this one!" Her maid of honor Selena gushed. Out of all 12 dresses she tried on, she never asked for my opinion. I’m glad. If she did she wouldn’t be too happy.

"I think we have a winner." Blonde squeaked. I stifled a laugh before picking up the baby blue dress she picked out for me. I planned on wearing a different dress. I have to match Harry since I’ll be standing with him. "Okay, we’re all going to go out to eat! My treat." I’m guessing that doesn’t include me since she totally didn’t notice that I was already out of the store. I left the dress there. It’s too…her. I’ll go shopping for another one later. Speaking of Harry, that’s him on the calling now.

"Hey jerk." I answered the phone. I heard Harry laugh before he actually said something back.

"Is that how you greet your best friend?" I giggled at his playfulness. It was the only thing that could really make me smile. One of the reason’s I’m so smitten with him.

"I’m sorry. How are you, Harry?"

"Fine. How’d the fitting go?"

"Good, she found a dress." I told him.

"Well yeah, that was kind of the point. How’d everything go with you? Did you find anything?"

I knew Harry wouldn’t be mad that I didn’t like the dress so I told him the truth. “No there was nothing that was me. It… Never mind.”

"Well, maybe we can go shopping for your dress together…"

"Just the two of us?" I asked, hopeful before he said anything else.

"Yeah. We have to put in some extra hours together since I’m moving and going on tour again." There he goes with the subject.

"Harry…"

"I know, I know. The topic has been dropped."

"Good. I don’t want to think about it anymore than I have to. You shouldn’t either. Your wedding is coming up and this will only depress you." I’m lying too much right now. I want him to think about it. I want him to feel guilty about leaving. I want to beg him to stay.

"I promise I won’t think about it as much." It’s a start. "So…you and Alex. You guys serious?" Another topic I wish to avoid. It’s not going to happen though. I’ve already skipped one.

"Well yeah. It was like we picked up right where we left off except now it’s not all about sex. I like it." I say truthfully. I mean we were  best friends again and there definitely was no sex this time.

"Just…don’t get too attached, okay?" His voice was soft and sincere. My heart skipped a beat. He just sounded so sweet.

"Harry…"

"No, I’m serious Y/N." I winced.

"Okay…Okay."

"Awesome now that we got that figured out I’m hungry. Want to go get some lunch?" He asked. I laughed. Typical Harry to want to eat after a talking on the phone.

"Sure, I’m right by Luke’s. But are you sure you’re not Niall?"

"Har. Har. I’ll be there in a bit. Bye." The dial tone sounded as I hung up also. I sighed. Things are only going to get more hectic from here. There’s four months till the wedding.

Sighing I climbed into my car and drove the two blocks to Luke’s to wait for Harry.


	6. My Best Friend's Wedding: Surprises

Another two months down, and another two to go. Harry’s wedding is growing closer and I have yet to tell him how I feel. In everyone else’s eyes, this seems easy, but it’s the hardest task I’ve ever had to complete. Sure, I’ve got my girls and Alex to help…but that doesn’t mean much. Harry is definitely taking more of an interest in me than he was before, but not enough to make him leave Taylor and come running to me. That’s probably why I’ve been so mean and bitter towards her…that, or the fact that she has my man!

"Y/N, have you listened to anything I said?" Harry asked. I guess in all my thinking, I kind of blocked him out.

"Hmmm, sorry?" I sat up in my chair and tried to focus on him, which is definitely not hard.

"I said I was going to take you out for a surprise, and we could go dress shopping." Just the two of us? "I’ll even turn my phone off." He offered. At this point, it’s a definite YES! "What do you say?" He asked biting on the corner of his bottom lip. Did I mention how hot it is when he does that?

"I’m thinking. I’m thinking…Of course!" I laughed. Harry broke out into a smile.

"Sweet. I’ll come by after I help Taylor choose a wedding song." My face fell I could feel it. I mustered up a fake smile before he could notice. Why’d he have to bring up the wedding?

"Hey, you okay?" Okay, so maybe he did notice…

"Perfect." I told him falsely. "Just…can’t wait for tonight." I lied once more.

"Me neither." ‘Me neither, is that good or bad? Argh! Why couldn’t he just flash that smile of his and walk out?! I need Alex! He always knows the meaning behind these things.

———————————————————————————————————————-

"So, you’re going out, alone, with Harry." Alex recited for the billionth time.

"Mhmmm." I answered, lamely. This was getting old.

“And he’s turning his phone off?”

"For pete’s sake Alex! Yes!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh! I was just making sure I heard everything." He was laughing so I turned and I shot him a glare. We were both in my room deciding on what I should wear. I was lying on my back, while Alex paced around. "It sounds like he’s missing you." My head shot up at his words. Missing me?

"I haven’t gone anywhere. How could he miss me?"

"Doesn’t matter. He’s been busy with the wedding lately, and hasn’t gotten the chance to see you as much as he’s used to." He explained.

"Yeah, but I’m still here. I’m not going anywhere he’s the one leaving in two months."

"Well, then maybe he’s missing you because he knows he’ll be gone. I know how he feels, Y/N. It’s possible to miss someone before they go." I looked up at Alex, only to find that he was staring off with hurt in his eyes. He hadn’t lost any family members, so what could be wrong? "He just wants to spend time with you before he goes. It’s simple. Now about your clothes…" I laughed at his subject change, but I couldn’t help but wonder why he looked so hurt.

"You’re not gay are you?" I joked. I burst out laughing when Alex’s head immediately popped out of my closet with a disapproving look.

"Not funny. I just so happen to have seen you in every article of clothing you own…plus the lacy bra and underwear." He smirked as I halted my giggles. "Who’s bad? I’m bad." We both started laughing again as he pulled out my brown polka dotted hoddie and a pair of blue jeans. That’s it?

"Are you serious? That’s all you could come up with? I can pick something better than that."

"Y/N, you’ll look stunning in anything, but the key is to look like you didn’t try…" Awe! He’s so sweet! "and like I didn’t dress you." Well, he was sweet up until that point. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to get dressed. I came back minutes later to see him, going through the boxes in my closet. I don’t really mind.

"Hey! I would like some privacy." I said, poking for some fun. I noticed that Alex was on the floor looking through one of the scrapbooks I made. Not just any scrapbook…the one I made of him and myself for a project. I slid down beside him and watched the smile creep onto his face as he looked at the strip of pictures we had from a photo booth in the mall. The first two were messed up since all we did stick our tongues out and make goofy faces. The third, we were smiling, and Alex had his arm draped over my shoulder. In the last picture, our lips were pressed together, and you could see the smiles too. I laughed as we flipped the page to where Alex and I sharing ice cream but he ‘accidentally’ missed my mouth

"Sorry about that night. It was an accident, I swear." I laughed at him as he smiled.

"Sure it was. The ice cream just magically landed on my shirt." I teased.

Before I could say anything, my phone went off and the ringtone started to play for Harry. I could see Alex lower his head.

"Hey stupid." I greeted. I could hear his laughter from the other end.

"Hey, I’m at your door right now. I rung the doorbell like eight times…" Had he really? I never even heard it. "My cell is going off the second you get out here." I laughed and hung up the phone.

"That was Harry." Alex knew who was on the phone, but I didn’t want things to be silent.

"You should go before he calls again." He told me nodding. I kissed his cheek before heading out.

————————————————————————————————————————

Harry was driving us in his car to some location beyond my knowledge. We were jammin’ out to random songs on the radio when he finally stopped. We were at some cliff, which made me nervous. Harry got out of the car and came to my side of the door. I took his hand when he offered it and he covered my eyes.

"Harry…" I started.

"Relax Y/N. I won’t let anything happen to you." He whispered in my ear. I felt tingles shoot throughout my body. He uncovered my eyes, and I saw the most beautiful view in the world. The lights were on all over the city. You could see it perfectly.

"Harry…this is-"

"I know I found this place after Taylor and I got into an argument. it helps me think and I wanted to be able to share it with you. I’m going to miss you, Y/N. I’m going to miss you when I leave for Malibu." He told me seriously. Alex was right…

"Harry, we both know that you have too. I’m going to miss you too, but we both know that you have to. We’ll still be friends, and I’ll always come visit." I said as I held his hand in mine. Harry gave me a sad half smile before starting to clean up. I helped him as we put our things in the trash and got back into the car. We arrived at a dress boutique moments later.

"Alright, so basically I’m just here to tell you how hot you look." I slapped his arm playfully. I went over to the racks and began to search for something to wear. I went through two racks before I finally found something worthy of trying on. It was a royal blue dress. The strapless empire waist gown had a rhinestone belt connecting it to the dress. If I hadn’t found this, I was going to try convincing Harry into letting me wear a little black dress to his wedding…the look on her face could be priceless…

"Y/N, would you just try it on?" Harry growled. I laughed and huffed off to the dressing booth and closed the curtain. I slid into the dress and zipped it up before stepping out and letting Harry see me.

"Tada!" I shouted dramatically. Harry was sitting on the seat with his head buried in a magazine. "Harry!" I yelled to get his attention. He jumped and looked up at me. His mouth dropped, which was the exact reaction I was hoping for. He got up and walked toward me.

"You look stunning. Can I get a twirl?" I laughed and took his hand as his spun me around to see how it looked. "Gorgeous." He breathed. I giggled.

"Thanks, but it’s a bit flashy for the wedding. All attention should be on the bride." I said with a smile. Harry’s attention has to be on me. Everyone else can stare at her…

"Well, why don’t you go change and we’ll pick another." I nodded and went back behind the curtain. I put my arm behind my head to reach the zipper, only I couldn’t. It was like the dress changed from the time I put it on. I grunted and groaned until I finally accepted defeat.

"Harry, can you help me?" I called out to him. He came behind the curtain and stared.

"What’s up?"

"I can’t get this unzipped." I moaned. Harry laughed at me.

He chuckled as I stuck my tongue out. “Did you gain weight the whole ten minutes you were in the dress?”

"Just help me!" I whined. He closed the curtain, as I turned around. Harry’s hands grazed my bare back as his hand found the zipper. I shivered a bit and felt the dress loosen it’s hold on me. I felt Harry’s warm breath on my neck more. It was like he’d moved closer. Soon, his lips were on my shoulder as he placed open mouth kisses on it. I sighed in delight. It felt amazing. Wait! This is wrong. He can’t be doing this! It’s not logical! He turned me around to face him. My eyes stayed focused on his lips for several moments. Harry leaned down and pecked me softly on the lips. It was all too good to be true.

"Harry…" I said as I pulled away. I was going to tell him to stop, but he said something first.

"Don’t ruin it, Y/N." He breathed, before capturing my lips in a heated and urgent kiss. No matter how wrong this was-is. It felt-feels so right. Harry pinned me against the wall and began to kiss my neck. There are a million thoughts swarming through my head. The angel and the devil are on my shoulder. I can stop this…

But do I want to?

Is this really happening? Am I really making-out with my best friend in a dressing room. If this is a dream, I beg of you…DO NOT WAKE ME! I moaned as Harry bit down softly at the base of my neck. He pushed the dress down until it was completely off and I was left in my underwear. I gently pushed Harry back so that he was sitting on the bench. I straddled his waist and kissed him fiercely.

"Y/N, what about Alex?" Harry asked, breaking our kiss. Alex? He’s thinking about Alex? I was considering what would happen because of Taylor, and he didn’t care, but now all of a sudden he wants to know about Alex? You have got to be kidding me! I stared at him for a moment before I finally found an answer.

"Shut up." I whispered huskily before kissing him again. Harry wasted no time in kissing back. He placed his hands on my side and began to rub my sides. I shivered at his touch, but I didn’t stop. I’d wanted this for so long. I mean, do you know what it’s like to dream about placing passionate kisses on your best friend?

"God, you are so hot." Harry groaned. I giggled and began to unbutton his shirt. Harry attacked my neck once again and I moaned softly. I still can’t believe that we’re doing this in a public place and no one has said anything. This is perfect! "I love you so much, Taylor." Well, it was perfect up until then. I felt my whole body go numb.

"Taylor?" I whispered. I couldn’t even speak. This whole time, he was thinking about her. "You…you just…you just called me Taylor." I stood up and began to gather my clothes. It’d just hit me that I was in nothing but my underwear. Silly me!

"I…" Harry was speechless. I could tell by the look on his face. He closed his mouth and began to re-do the buttons on his shirt. "I…I should go outside and wait." I didn’t nod or smile, but I could tell Harry knew I needed to be alone. The second he walked out, my legs gave out. How could I be so stupid? Harry’s getting married! Of course he’s going to be thinking about her! It’s obvious since he proposed. Argh! I’m so stupid! I put on my clothes and walked out of the room. "Do you want to keep looking?" Is that all he can do? Ask me if I still want to look for a dress to his wedding! No Harry, I don’t want to!

"I don’t think I should try on anymore dresses tonight." I told him as I started to walk out of the store. I got in the car and didn’t say another word until I was home, and even then all I said was ‘bye’. For the first time since we had our brief fling, things were awkward between Harry and me.

————————————————————————————————————————

"Y/N, please get up. You can’t sit here and cry your brains out all day."

"Alex, I don’t want to talk about it." I cried. Yes, I am sitting in my bed crying my eyes out. All over Harry Styles…

"I know you don’t want to, but I can’t help you feel better if you don’t say anything." Alex whispered.

"You wanna make me feel better?" I asked, emerging from the covers. "Get me some Ben and Jerry’s chocolate brownie ice cream, and I’ll tell you all about it."

"I’ve already got that and your favorite movie." I looked up at him and smiled at him. Alex was terribly sweet. I mean really, how many guys you know would bring you your favorite ice cream and a movie when you’re upset? Without being asked? Not many…"So, what do you say?" He asked with a hopeful smile. I broke into a small smile and nodded. Minutes later, we were sprawled out on my bed as I ate ice cram and told him everything.

"…and then he called me Taylor.” I told him before taking a huge spoonful of ice cream.

"Wow." He breathed. I could tell he was stunned.

"Yeah, not exactly what you expected, huh?"

"Well, I knew you two kissed or something, but I never thought he’d call you by someone else’s name."

"How’d you know we kissed?"

"You have a hickey on your neck." I have a what?! A hickey?! Great! I wanted nothing more than to forget about that stupid kiss, and here I was branded by it! I groaned and buried my head in my pillow. "Oh c’mon. It’s not that bad, Y/N."

"Not that bad? Alex he cheated on his fiancé with me! And I didn’t stop him! I warned him, he warned me, and in the end I’m the one who gets hurt." I cried into his chest when he brought me into his arms. "It’s not fair!"

"Please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry. I can’t stand it when you’re hurt and upset." When did I deserve to have someone like him around?

"Thank-you." I whispered. Alex placed a sweet kiss on my forehead. He gently stroked my hair. Here I was feeling so incredibly safe with him, and we weren’t even together. Not for real anyway, but I do wonder what would’ve happened if we had actually dated…

"Y/N, I think we should end this whole plan."

"What? We can’t. I haven’t said anything to Harry yet." I can’t give up on this.

"He hurt you. I don’t want to see that happen again." Why is he being so protective?

"Alex, me getting hurt is actually sort of worth it. Harry knows I have feelings for him. It’s all good so far."

"No, look I don’t want anything more to happen than our intended goal."

"And it won’t. I promise. We only have two months until the wedding. There are only a few things left for us to do before he has to leave."

"Are you sure about this?" Alex asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Gosh, don’t be such a girl! Always making sure things are in order! Be a man Alex!" I joked. Alex gasped dramatically, as if he were El.

"Fine, but when things get too out of control I’m pulling the plug." Hmmm, allowing him some control? It actually seemed like a plausible idea.

"Deal." We both shook hands and went back to eating ice cream and watching movies. I’m glad I have Alex around.

————————————————————————————————————————

It’s been about a week since the incident with Harry, and I still haven’t spoken to him. I’ve avoided him at the Eleanor’s Birthday Party, canceled on my friends when I heard he was coming, and gave him the cold shoulder at an event that the boys invited me to. You may say I’m being harsh, but I just haven’t gotten my thoughts together. I have no clue what to say to him. I can’t exactly go up to him and be like ‘that kiss was the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you’. Well, I could but that might just freak him out.

I heard a knock on my front door. “Coming” I opened it to Harry he pushed past me into my place. “Please do come in.” I said sarcastically.

"Y/N, why have you been avoiding me?" Harry questioned angrily.

"I haven’t been avoiding you…just been unnaturally busy. With school and Alex. Yeah, busy with the that." Lame! He is never going to believe that!

"Yeah, right. So busy that you can’t talk when we’re at at El’s party? What’s going on?" Okay, I knew he was dense, but is he serious? You stupid idiot!

"Harry, we made out in a dressing room, in a public place!"

"Yeah…" His said but was focused on something over in the corner.

"That’s all you can say? You’re a major boy band member you idiot! What if the press got that in a picture? What if Taylor found out?" I asked. I can almost feel some tears forming.

"It’s complicated okay? There are things going on with Taylor that are hard for me to figure out. None of it was supposed to happen…"

"Why Harry? Because your ‘needs’ couldn’t stop you from taking advantage of your best friend? I tried to stop you Harry, and you didn’t."

"I tried to stop you too!"

"That doesn’t count! I was already in too deep." I shouted at him.

"Oh, let it go Y/N! You act like it meant something. It was just a stupid harmless make-out session." His words rang through my head and I stood there in pure shock. It didn’t mean anything?

"If only you knew the half of it, Harry." I spoke in a low calm tone as tears came down my cheeks. I walked out of the room and "Don’t let the door hit you on the way out Styles!" This entire plan is really starting to suck. I heard my front door slam. I slid to the ground and let my tears fall free when my phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey Y/N/N, up for some fun?" Liam asked.

He always has perfect timing. Unlike Louis and Niall. “Sorry, but the fun train left when the bad mood entered.” I replied to him.

"Why? Something happen?" To tell, or not to tell. Why not? why shouldn’t Liam? After all he is going to have to deal with Harry soon anyways.

"I got into an argument with Harry."

"Was it about the whole make-out thing?" What the…? How did he know? I haven’t spoken to Dani, El or Perrie about it yet. "Harry told me." All I could do was be silent. If there was anyone Harry would trust with his secrets, it was Liam. Sure, Louis was his best friend…but Liam was the one to go to for real advice. He was always there. No matter the problem.

"It certainly was. I mean he acted like it was nothing. He then said it was nothing, and that it meant nothing. Wouldn’t you be mad too.” I’m assuming he already knows that I’m in love with Harry. Dani can’t keep a secret.

"Uh, I guess it would if I had some type of deep feelings for him." Did I mention how trustworthy Liam is? Sometimes. He’s being so sweet by acting like he doesn’t know anything.

"Oh c’mon, Li. I’m positive Dani told you that I’m in love with Harry." I said with a little laugh. My friend remained quiet. Why is he quiet? I mean, that was a funny joke, right?…right?

"Um, she actually didn’t. I really appreciate you telling me though." It took me a minute to actually process what he just told me.

"What do you mean Dani never told you?"

"I mean she never said that you loved Harry. She would always joke about it, but she never once told me she was serious…"

"WHAT?!" I bellowed.

"Ow!"

"Sorry. It’s just that I was sort of counting on Dani’s big mouth to spread the news."

"I see. It’s clear why you sound like you’ve been crying now." Liam chuckled.

"Does it really?" I asked, embarrassed.

"Yeah. Listen, I’m sure Harry didn’t mean any of what he said. He’s just got a lot on the brain with the wedding. That must’ve been one heck of a kiss, because it’s got him pretty screwed up. When he called to talk about it, he was just so confused. He said that he really ruined it all by calling you-"

"-Yeah, can we not relive that part?" I interrupted. Liam laughed a bit before continuing.

"In all honesty, I don’t have a clue about what’s going on in his head, but it seems like that kiss had to mean something in order to do this much damage." Trust me…it wasn’t a little kiss. Nor was it one.

"That means a lot. Thanks for telling me."

"No prob. I gotta go. Bye Y/N/N."

"Bye Li." I said before ending the call. I sat back in my chair and thought about the information I received. Maybe there was a bit of hope left in me…

————————————————————————————————————————

One week. That’s how long it’s been since I’ve spoken to Harry. Not the ‘hi, bye’ thing that everyone does. The whole six hour conversations about absolutely nothing. That’s what I’m talking about.

"Y/N/N, you need to get up. The guys and I have to go get suits today." Louis nagged me. I wasn’t exactly all happy-go-lucky about shopping with Harry again.

"Louis, can’t you all go without me?"

"No way! We need your help, and you promised."

"I know, but I’m not exactly on speaking terms with the groom."

"I really don’t give a crap!" Louis! How could you? "Harry says that it’s ‘of great importance’ that you be there." He said that? Really?

"Fine, but I’m not driving…"

"Fine by me. I’ll drive. Just get you big butt up!" Louis shouted as he pulled the cover off of me. "Wait a minute, you were already dressed?"

"Yeah. I was just debating on whether or not I should go." Louis shot me a mean glare before storming out and chuckling.

"You’re going to pay for that!" He shouted at me. I giggled before following after him. I walked into my living room to find that all the guys were there…including Harry. I know that everyone thinks I gave him a wave, or a small smile. Nope. Not a thing. Not even a second glance.

"Alright, let’s go." I said to everyone as we filed out of my home. All the guys paired off as it was planned, and left me seated next to Harry. Great. As we sat Harry scooted away from me as if I had a disease. I could feel him staring though. His eyes were burning holes into the side of my head. "Would you stop?"

"Stop what?" Listen to him play all innocent? ‘Stop what?’ Please! Like he doesn’t know!

"Staring at me! If you’ve got something to say to me, say it. I won’t know anything unless you talk. I’m not psycho!"

"Psychic." He corrected.

"Whatever!" I shouted. I honestly forgot that there were other people in the car until I saw Niall, Zayn, and Liam staring at me. It’s absolutely pathetic that even when I’m mad at Harry, he can still make me feel like it’s just us in the room. We sat in silence until Niall started singing one of those cheesy car songs. I let a giggle slip when Harry joined in. He shot me a smile and nudged my side. As if I was going to sing! I simply turned my head and hoped he was frowning. It was quiet for the rest of the ride…

————————————————————————————————————————

"Y/N, can I talk to you?" Harry said from his dressing room. All of the guys were at the register while Harry was still getting undressed. "Please?" I nodded slowly and walked in. He closed the curtain and sighed. His arms wrapped around my waist and held me close. I couldn’t move. I only brought my hands up to hug him back.

"Are you okay?" I asked, truly concerned.

"Yeah, I…I just missed my best friend." He whispered. I smiled and hugged tighter before we broke apart.

"I kind of missed you too." I mumble into his chest.

"I’m sorry about what happened. I shouldn’t have kissed you. I definitely shouldn’t have acted like it didn’t happen." Harry says pulling away from our hug.

You got that right buddy! ”It’s fine, but what exactly did you want to talk about?” I asked worried something else was wrong.

"Right, um…" He says scratching at the back of his neck.

"Yeah?" I said waiting for him to finish.

"You see…" He stutters again.

"What is it? You can tell me?" I said getting even more worried about him.

"I really don’t know what to do!"

"I can honestly say the same! Seeing as I don’t know what’s wrong…" Seriously, what has got him so nervous? He was freaking me out.

"Well…"

"Harry…" I started. My patience was starting to wear thin.

"I don’t know how to say this…" His eyes shifted all over the small booth.

"Well, do the best you can. I’m sure whatever it isn’t so bad that you can’t even tell me? Right?"I attempted to encourage him.

"Hmmm…" This is no time to think about it!

"Harry, just spit it out!" I yelled. Harry’s eyes locked with mine and he took a deep breath.

"Taylor’s pregnant…" He says while refusing to look at me.


	7. My Best Friends Wedding: Problems

_"Taylor’s pregnant…"_ Harry's voice rang in my head.

Okay, let’s just think about this. Taylor is pregnant. So that means that she and Harry… “Ew! Ew, ew , ew!” Mental image correction bad mental image that I did not need. I think I might throw up.

"Ew what?" Harry asked me confused. Great I can’t let him know that I find him and blonde having a baby funny.

"Health class flashback." I covered. He nodded his head and stared at me for a long time. "What?"

"Is that all you’re going to say? I’m going to be a dad." Oh god. He’s going to be a dad, and Taylor is the mother of his child. That means he’s going to be with her for the rest of his life! How could we ever be together? I can just picture it now. Harry and I in the most romantic place in the world and Taylor calling to say that it’s his day to take the kid. This is horrible. What’s going to happen to us? What’s going to happen to me? What’s the press going to do? We kissed, we made up, and now there’s no possibility of us ever being an us!

"Y/N?" I looked at Harry and mustered up a smile. I’m being really selfish…

"Hasn’t anyone ever taught you the phrase ‘no glove, no love’?" I asked, letting my crazy thoughts get the best of me. But seriously, I would hope Harry would be smart enough! He seemed a tiny bit shocked by my outburst. "I mean at least tell me you thought she was on the pill." He scratched the back of his neck and looked away. He’s so shy about these topics.

"I’d rather not talk about this type of stuff. It’s kind of weird considering the fact that we are-"

"Fine, how many months is she?" I rolled my eyes.

"That’s the thing…Taylor told me she fully believes she’s pregnant, but we won’t know anything for sure until we go get a test from the doctor." He says scratching the back of his neck.

What! You mean after all that thinking I just did, I still have a chance with you? 

"So, I can’t call you Big Daddy Harry just yet?" I asked, smiling. I’m trying to make a joke out of it to make things a little less awkward.

"No, not just yet." He laughed back.

"Do…do you want to be a father?" I questioned him carefully. Harry shuffled uncomfortably.

"I do, just not this early. I always pictured my self married before any of this came." So basically, you’re happy she got pregnant and you can’t wait to be a father, even if it’s before you planned. Great, how was I supposed to get him to love me?

"I have to make a phone call. I’ll be back in just a minute." I told him before hurrying out of the dressing room. I dialed a number on my phone and waited impatiently for an answer.

"This is the third time you’ve called me today." Alex said on the phone. He was out of breath and panting.

"I know, but this time it’s really important." I whispered into the phone.

"Oh really? Is it because of Harry?" He snapped. Isn’t he supposed to be helping me with my problems?

"Is everything okay? You seem like you’re angry…" I bit my lip and waited for a reply. Alex only sighed. "If this is a bad time, then I can call back."

"No…no I’m sorry. It’s just some…girl problems." Ah, I see. Well he probably doesn’t want to talk about it with me yet.

"I hope everything gets solved." I said smiling. "So, Taylor might be pregnant." I said before glancing back at where he was to make sure he was not listening to me.

"Woah, talk about a set back." He says in surprise.

"Yeah, I know. What am I supposed to do? If she is, there’s no way I have a chance with him. Maybe I should just give up." I said turning back towards the window.

"Don’t say that. It’s only a chance that she is. For all we know it could be gas!" I laughed at him. "I knew I could get you to laugh." I smiled. Leave it to Alex to think of something like that.

"Thanks. I’ll call you later okay." I said going to hang up the phone.

"Actually, I need to tell you something-"

"Y/N can you help me with my tie?" Harry’s voice called.

"Alex, I gotta go. We’ll talk later." I hung up the phone and went inside the booth once again. "Look who’s having trouble with their clothes now." I said with a smirk.

"Ha ha. Just help me! I feel like my neck is going to snap." I snickered before taking the neck tie in my hands and start to loosen it. When I finally got it untied from his neck, I realized how close Harry and I were. I felt Harry’s arm pull me a bit closer as we both leaned in. What am I doing? This messed me up so badly last time? So…why go through that again? He said it was meaningless Y/N. Think about how hurt you were. You have to fight it. Resist! You have to RESIST!

"I can’t Harry." I said as our lips were just millimeters apart. "If this is meaningless, that it won’t matter if it doesn’t happen."

"What do you mean?" Oh come on! I know he’s not stupid.

"I don’t want to be the other woman in your relationship." If he hasn’t figured out things by now, he’s a goner. "I have to go. I’m supposed to be meeting Alex so that we can go shopping. It’s sort of for your wedding." I left the room and ignored the questions from the guys. I know he must be a little confused, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to figure out that I love him. I’m just proud of myself for resisting Harry.

————————————————————————————————————————

There’s so little time left until the wedding. There’s like a week, tops! I’m driving myself crazy trying to figure out what to do. Harry didn’t seem to take the hint. It’s like he knows I have feelings for him, but just not what kind I have. Hell maybe he does and he just does not want to talk about it with me. I sighed looking around the ball room full of couples. We’re currently at dance lessons waiting for Taylor. Thing’s would go a lot quicker if Taylor was here. I seriously don’t care if she wants to make an entrance I just wanted to leave.

"Taylor can’t make it." Harry said as he re-entered the room. I snorted and avoided Harry’s eyes. "It’s going to have to be me and you." I was somewhat happy by this, but I couldn’t shake the feeling of annoyance. Harry and I stood and walked over to where the instructor was.

"Okay, we’ll begin with just a few steps…" I pretty much zoned out after that. My mind sort of drifted back to Alex. What exactly did he want to tell me? I never got to hear anything since we were always in a hurry this last week. It never really came up now that . I came back into focus when Harry’s arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Are you even paying attention?" Harry snapped once the teacher was away.

"Why should I? I’m not the bride here, Harry." I shot back. I don’t know why we’re being this way, but it works for me. 

"I kind of need for you to do this right. It’s my wedding dance I’m practicing." He growls out.

"Yeah, only I’m not the one you’re marrying." I shouted. I wasn’t trying to draw attention, but it just happened. I mean I was only here as his friend, Taylor was the one that should be here.

"Maybe that’s your problem!" He shouted back. At that moment, I knew Harry knew that I had some deep feelings about him. How long has he known?

"What do you mean?" I shouted needing him to clarify.

"I mean, if you weren’t so jealous, than maybe you would be marrying someone yourself. Heck, I’m sure Alex would’ve proposed if you weren’t so engrossed in my relationship."He says glaring down at me.

What! Are you coo-coo? I glared up at him, "Right Harry, because I spend my entire day worried about what you and Taylor do. Maybe if you used your eyes, you’d find a reason!" I shook my head and tried to walk away from him, but he only pulled me in tighter against him.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, harshly. He just placed his hands properly and looked away.

"I need to learn this. So whatever girl problems you have that are eating away at your soul will have to wait." He began to take steps and I moved with him. Truthfully, I was stunned. I didn’t know how to retaliate. He led the dance and I followed. I wasn’t going to give up. If I couldn’t say anything back to Harry, I would do something. I stomped on his foot and watched as his face scrunched up. He spun me harshly before sticking his foot out to trip me. I stumbled, but caught myself before I fell on my face.

"Screw you, Styles." I whispered. I didn’t want anyone else to start staring. I stood up and glared at him. What exactly was his problem?

"I know you want to, but I’m taken. Sorry babe." He says,

"Ugh!" I pushed Harry away from me and stormed out of the room. This was not my day. Well, the good part is day one of seven is done for me. I’m going to bed when I get home. Only a few more days to go now. I’m praying that I’ll gather up some kind of courage to tell him how I feel. If not, then I’m screwed. He’ll be moving to California without me anyway. All that I have to do is tell him how I feel.

How in the world am I going to do that?

* * *

 

Four down, two to go. That’s how many days are left for me to spill my guts to the man of my dreams. I’ve barely spoken to him though. We’re both busy with our lives. Me with my new life, and Harry with some last minute adjustments. It’s just not working for us. Alex and I have been hanging out when I’m not busy. He’s been a bit weird lately, but I can’t focus on that right now. It’s too hard. He called earlier to say that we’re going out for some fun. I’m all for it. It’s not like I have some ‘best woman’ duty to attend to.

"Hey you." I looked up and saw Alex standing in my doorway. This uncontrollable smile crossed my face. I’m used to it now.

"Hey yourself." I got up and walked over to him. As I saw Harry coming down the hall, I pulled Alex into a kiss. He was shocked, no doubt about that, but he relaxed and kissed back…I mean really kissed back. I peeked and saw Harry lose his step.

"What was that for?" He asked softly. I know it’s weird to say, but Alex had this dreamy look on his face. Like he had been waiting to kiss me.

"Um, nothing." I lied. "Just sort of felt an urge I guess." Liar, liar, pants on fire! I know! That look he had just stopped me from saying Harry was in the hallway. Can you blame me? Alex smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So, we still on for tonight?" I nodded happily. "Awesome. We can have dinner, maybe see a movie…" Is it me or does this sound like a date? I mean a real date!

"Yeah, totally. It’s a plan."

"Alright, well I guess I’ll see you later." I waved as he left. That one blue-eyed guy stood in the hall with a half smile plastered on his face. I shook my head slightly before walking back inside and closing the door. This is going to be harder than I thought. Hours and Hours have passed. Much boredom has filled them!

"So, the movie wasn’t really funny, and the dinner was a bust."

"That’s why we’re here at the club." Alex said with a grin. I cracked a smile and giggled. He’s just so optimistic when he speaks.

"Well, let’s get some drinks and relax." Yes! That’s what I’ve been wanting to hear all week. It’s just what I need. To unwind and feel at ease.

"I’ll take an apple martini." I yelled over the music to the bartender. "Oh, and water for him." I said motioning to Alex. Would you believe he didn’t drink? We got our drinks and were having a blast. Alex kept mentioning something about talking, but it’s kind of hard considering the state of mind I’m in. My phone vibrated moments later.

"Hello? Y/N speaking." I said a little to happy.

"Y/N? Where are you?"Zayn’s voice sounded.

"I’m out with Alex. Let me tell you, we are having a par-tay!" I giggled.

"Whatever! Please tell me that you planned the bachelor party for Harry." Say what?

"Um, I would…but I’d be lying." I heard a groan.

"Y/N! How could you forget!"

"I kind of thought you’d plan something since you’re the guy." I have a massive headache.

"NO! We have to do something! I told all the guys about this weeks ago."

"Okay, okay! Calm down! Have everybody meet at my house at 10. I’ll provide everything. Don’t worry!" Zayn agreed and hastily hung up the phone. My only problem now is how to plan a party for Harry. Okay, so food. I’ll just hit up a Shop-Rite on my way home and…who am I kidding? I’ve had about what, ten drinks? There’s no way I’ll be able to think straight! I’m completely hopeless!

"Hey, everything okay?" Alex asked when I began to continuously bang my head against the counter.

"No. Zayn just told me that I have to plan a bachelor party for Harry, and everyone is going to be at my house in three hours and I have no clue what to do!" I whined.

"This is for Harry." Alex stated. Not asked, he stated it. Almost as if he was tired of hearing his name, "Look, I have a buddy who owns a deli near by. He owes me a favor, so he could provide food. I’ll drive you up to party city so we can get whatever else it is we need." My mouth dropped and I just stared in amazement.

"You are the most amazing man I’ve ever laid eyes on!" I shouted as I hugged him tightly.

"Yeah yeah, now tell me how you really feel." I laughed and hit him playfully.

"You are such a jokester! I’m going go fix up my house. If you can get any kind of entertainment, please do! They have to be the kind that guys like at these parties." I pushed. He nodded before I kissed him on the cheek and headed for the door. "Thanks!" I yelled back. Now, all I have to do is clean up.

————————————————————————————————————————

"WHAT!" I yelled into my phone.

"They won’t be there until an hour after the bash starts. I couldn’t even get a private showing for just him." Alex answered. This isn’t happening. What am I supposed to do now? Think Y/N! I can’t my head hurts! Stupid martinis!

"Um, okay. You just come over to let the guys in and I’ll think of something." I hung up the phone and paced around in my bedroom. It’s time to think.

"Hey, is everything set up downstairs?" Alex poked his head through my door.

"Yeah, they should be here any minute." He nodded. The doorbell rang and we both looked at each other. Alex smiled softly before leaving the room. Okay, just relax. You’ll find a plan. I need a drink. I walked to the kitchen and grab a bottle of wine and head back to my room to think.

"Well, I might be a daddy, but it’s not like I’ll find out soon. She’s never around anymore. It’s always some ‘bride preparation’ as she calls it." Harry said.

"Ah, it’s probably just cold feet." Alex answered. They’re getting along? Seriously? Is the apocalypse coming soon? Man, I must be drunk. I sat in my room and listened to all the noise. I heard the other girls come into the main room and perform or whatever. That’s when I realized that I finished all of my wine and was no where near as drunk as I needed to be. A soft knock was on my door and I opened it slightly.

"Hey, Harry’s waiting in the den." Alex said.

"Is everyone gone?"

"Yeah, we all decided to leave him alone for the night. Is his surprise here?" He asked. Thank-goodness he didn’t suspect anything!

"Yeah." I kissed him sweetly on the cheek as he grinned.

"No problem." I watched as he walked out of my sight and blew out of breath. This isn’t going to be easy. I slipped into my heels and fastened them. I walked into the room and started picking up the various bottles of alcoholic drinks. I shook my head and picked up a few of the bottles. I’d say tequila is definitely stronger than wine…Oh what the heck! If I make a fool out of myself, I don’t want to remember it. I chugged down the three half empty bottles before tossing them in the trash. My throat burns a little, but that’s good, right? I shook my head a bit and tussled my hair before walking into the room.

"Look, whoever you are—Y/N?" Harry gaped at me. I smirked a bit before walking over to him.

”You’re drunk.” Harry stated.

"Maybe, but you love it." I kissed him.

"No, you can’t do this, okay? Think about Alex." I stumbled after he gently pushed me back.

"I want you Harry. I don’t even think you would get the hint if I drew it on my forehead." I giggled.

"Y/N, you’re drunk."

"No, I’m in love with you." With those last words, I crashed my lips onto his.

Never for a moment wanting it to end…

Shoot. Me. Now! My head is going to explode. I feel as if I’ve been hit with a three-thousand ton truck! I can’t even think right now, it hurts my head like hell. I rolled over and saw a body next to me. I sat up on my elbows to peak at the person. Thank-goodness it’s a male. Oh no! What if it’s some random guy? I leaned over and my hand instantly flew up over my mouth. I screamed softly into it. I was laying next to my best friend, Harry Styles. I peaked underneath the covers to find that I was unclothed. I looked back over and slumped back down into my bed. I slept with Harry Styles…

"Y/N?" His green eyes sparkled as he turned to face me. "Hey, you up?" I instantly removed my hand from my mouth and nodded. He laughed a little. "Good morning." He smiled. Harry propped himself up on his arm and stared at me.

"Morning." I croaked out. His smile grew. I’m guessing he realized that I don’t remember anything of what happened last night.

"I guess we need to talk about something’s huh?" I nodded and turned to him. I laid on my side, my hands placed underneath my head as if I were dreaming. I moved a little closer, hoping not to scare him.

"What exactly happened between us last night?" I asked timidly. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well," He started as he brought a hand up to rub my arm. I smiled lightly. "You got yourself pretty smashed and then came into the den. I’m not sure why, but you said you were my call girl for the night." I groaned. How could I be so stupid? Oh gosh! Have I completely screwed up or what? "I have to say my favorite part was when you told me you loved me…" He said with a smile, as his eyes met mine. Well, congratulations Y/N. You managed to let every cat out of the flippin’ bag.

"I said that?" I questioned, even though I knew it was true. I don’t know what it is, but the only thing I can lie about when I’m drunk is how sober I really am.

"Yeah, and I’m betting it was all true." I smiled sheepishly as he kissed my forehead.

"So…what does this all mean?" His face faltered. I knew this topic was a hard one, but I basically put my heart out on the line, and I can’t even remember doing so. I sat up straight as he did too.

"I don’t know." What? You don’t know? You sleep with me, you basically tell me that you know I love you and you have no idea where this leaves us?

"What exactly do you mean when you say you don’t know, Harry?"

"I mean, I’m getting married tomorrow. I don’t know if giving up a marriage is worth being with you." those two sentences stung. They stabbed me right in the heart.

"You cheat on Taylor with me twice, and you don’t know what you want? You don’t know if I’m worth it? You know everything there is to know, Harry! You know how I feel, and you know how you felt during all of this. What more is left?" I’m close to tears. This is killing me and every minute thing’s are getting worse. "I always knew from the beginning that you’d have to make a choice between me and her, but I thought that if you felt the same…it’d be easy for you." I wrapped one of the sheets around myself and walked over to my bathroom. "You can let yourself out. I’ll see you at the rehearsal dinner." I slammed the door and slid down against it. This has to be the worst altercation I have had with Harry. I feel like absolute crap. How can someone know everything about your feelings and know nothing about their own? It seems fishy to me, but whatever. I set him straight…I think.

—————————————————————————————————————-

"Y/N! It’s so good to see you!" Anne greeted me with a hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"Thanks Anne You still look as beautiful as ever." She smiled at me. We’d just finished going over our places and exactly what was going to happen tomorrow.

"Are you excited for the big day tomorrow?" I nearly choked on the glass of champagne I had. I’m taking it easy from now on though.

"You betcha." I forced out. I smiled flatly as she spotted Gemma. I saw Harry coming toward me and panicked. I looked around for some kind of distraction. Yes! Thank-goodness for Alex. I pulled him out on the dance floor. "Dance with me." I smiled. He returned it and I glanced to see that Harry had re-adjusted his route and turned away. Alex sighed and looked at me.

"Y/N, we need to talk." I looked at him.

"What are you talking about? We talk all the time, silly." I flashed him a grin, but he still frowned.

"No, we really need to talk." I stood puzzled before he grabbed my arm and led me away from everyone.

"What’s wrong?"

"I can’t…I can’t do this anymore, Y/N."

"Do what?" I asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"This!" He exclaimed. "I can’t keep helping." Why? What’s gone wrong?

"What? I thought you wanted to. What changed?"

"Me…I changed." He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair like Harry often did. "When I said I would help you, I just wanted to be friends again. I wanted to make sure that you were happy and safe." I only stared.

"…and now?" I was almost afraid to ask.

"I-I want to be with you. All of this has been like reliving those beautiful moments that we spent together. Kissing you, dancing with you, and just talking to you has made me realize that I-"

"Please don’t say it." I interrupted. My voice was quivering. I knew what he was going to say, and I desperately needed him not to. I have tears in my eyes.

"I love you." I closed my eyes as the words left his sweet lips. ‘I love you and all this time, I was so blind that I couldn’t see it. I love every little thing about you, Y/N."

"Alex-"

"I know you love Harry. I know, you don’t have to tell me." Oh God. Please stop saying that. I need you Alex! I need you so much! So why can’t I just say it?

"Alex, I don’t need Harry. It’s you. I-I need you. We can go and forget everything with Harry has ever happened. Okay? It’s you that I need." The tears flowed down my face as I looked into his shimmering eyes. They were full of sorrow.

"We can’t do that, Y/N." I noticed the shakiness he held in his voice. It almost matched my own.

"Why not? Why can’t we do it Alex? I’m here telling you that I want to forget about him! I want to be with you." I took a deep breath and moved closer to him. "I need to be with you."

"We can’t be together because I know I’ll never be what you really wanted." I closed my eyes and cried harder. I knew he was right. "I don’t want to go on in a relationship knowing that I wasn’t him. I can’t do that to myself. I won’t ever be Harry in your eyes and we both know that." Alex and I were both crying. How could I cause so much hurt to him.

"Than what do we do?" I choked out. He simply stared at the ground. I knew he wasn’t trying to look at me, but man was I trying to catch his gaze.

"This entire time…I’ve been concerned about you and your feelings. I need to think of myself. I’m already hurting so much because of this. I need to go Y/N." For the first time, Alex called me my full name. There is no chance of an us now. He brought me into a tight embrace as I held onto him for dear life and cried into his chest.

"I love you, Alex. No matter what I say about Harry Styles, I love you. Even though everything is true about what you said, I will always love you. You captured my heart before he did and you will always have it. Please believe that I never once wanted to hurt you." I whispered. "I love you, and I’m going to miss you like hell."

"I know." He kissed my forehead after we pulled away. "I’ll see you when I see you." I wiped one last tear from his cheek. I kissed him softly on the lips before he started to part ways with me.

"Bye." I said to no one. Alex was gone. I’m left all alone.

"Y/N?" Are you serious? I want nothing to do with him right now!

"Please just go."

"Not when your sad like this…"

"Harry, I just lost the best man that has ever stepped foot in my crappy love life. I don’t want to see you." I didn’t look at him. If I had, I’d just be sitting there listening to every little lie. "Just go."

"You may be pissed at me, but I care."

"No you don’t care. You knew for a while that I loved you. All you did was push me away, and use it against me."

"That was to avoid this! I thought that if I made you hate me, you wouldn’t care about me, and you wouldn’t get hurt."

"So what? You’re going to choose Taylor over me?" I questioned in a snappy tone. Harry was quiet. I watched as he stood, completely clueless. "Still didn’t make your choice? You’ve got until tomorrow. After that, I don’t care anymore. I’m not losing anything else over you. I can’t lose anything else over you.” I walked away from Harry, absolutely satisfied with myself. I made myself clear. He’s got a lot of time…right?

Now all I have to do is get through the wedding.


	8. My Best Friends Wedding: Illusions

 "Will you get up? Harry’s going mad at the church! He wants to know where you are." Dani yelled as she barged into my room and ran around trying to get my dress and shoes out.

"Yeah! I’ve got ten messages from him in the last five minutes!" Perrie snapped. At least El wasn’t with them. My guess is that she’d rip the covers off of me. She’s probably at the church with Louis.

"I’m not going. There is nothing for me at that stupid wedding." I mumbled.

"Harry’s there." Dani said as she placed everything at the foot of my bed.

"Exactly!" I shouted as I sprung up. "Harry is waiting there. If I go to that wedding, I’m walking straight into heartbreak." I played with my hands and hung my head. There nothing good coming out of this. I’m going to be alone with my imaginary friend for the rest of my life. I mean cats are more like people and I just know I’m going to be alone.

"Y/N, you can’t think like that. What’s gotten into you?" Dani says as she crosses her arms across her chest.

"Oh believe me, Harry’s gotten into me." I said.

"Huh?" Perrie asked. I swear Zayn has rubbed off on her.

"That sentence has a double meaning Perrie." Dani explained. "When did this happen?"

"The night of his bachelor party. I got myself completely wasted. I’m not even sure if he was sober. I don’t even remember it." I snorted. "Sucks, right?"

"Y/N, I know this is tough, but you have to go. Harry’s your best friend. You promised him you’d go. I know it may break your heart to see them get married, but that just mean’s that Harry’s not the one for you." Dani points out

"I’ll go, but only because I have nothing else to do until my plane leaves this afternoon." I sigh out. I mean she was right I did promise him I would go.

"What?!" They both yelled and exclaimed in unison.

"You’re leaving?" Perrie scolded.

"I can’t stay here. I’m not going to sit around and wait for them to go on their honeymoon. I got a flight last night. I told Harry that if he wanted me, he had until today to tell me. He hasn’t said a word." I say.

"So you punish us?!We’re not Harry, Y/N. We want you to stay. We care about you. I thought I had time to work up to this whole ‘goodbye’ thing." I could see the tears in Dani’s eyes as she ran out of the room. I feel like such a jerk. Perrie silently shook her head and followed. I could hear my front door slam. They were gone. The only way I would see them again was if I went to that wedding. Am I wrong to think that it was semi-planned? Yes? Good to know…

* * *

 

I entered the church all dressed and ready for the wedding. Okay, so I wasn’t ready for the wedding, but I was ready for it to begin. I think? No, I was ready for it to be over.

"There you are!" Harry’s dad exclaimed. "Harry has been going off the wall about finding you. He was afraid you wouldn’t show up." I scoffed, which earned me a confused look.

"Is there any reason for me not to come?" I quickly covered. There were plenty of reasons why I could’ve stayed home. He pulled my arm down the hall and into one of the rooms.

"I told you I’d find her." He announced as Harry stopped pacing. He gave me a bright smile. I returned it halfway.

"I thought you wouldn’t make it." He breathed.

"How could I miss my best friend’s wedding?" I said with a smirk. His smile faltered, but remained on his face. This wasn’t going to be as easy as I thought.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Harry asked. They all stopped before nodding and exiting the room. We both stood there quietly. I knew what I was waiting for, but what was he waiting for? "This dress looks much better than the other." He complimented. I blushed and mumbled a ‘thank-you’. "Look, I know this is awkward, but I need you to be here for me. There’s a million things going through my head."

"I’ll always be here as a friend, Harry. You don’t have to worry about that." I smiled lightly. As furious as I was with him, I couldn’t help but feel bad. Maybe there’s some reason he’s been so confused. All of this anarchy couldn’t have been caused by just me, I think Harry knows what he wants but he’s just afraid to say it.

"Can you get Taylor? I need to talk to her." Harry’s eyes were begging me. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Which room is she in?" I ask.

"Two doors down. Just tell her I need to see her." He says desperatly.

"What about superstition?" I asked with a smirk.

"This wedding has been cursed since the day I proposed." He mumbled. I giggled before walking over to her room. I knocked lightly and pushed the door open. This would be the first time we talked since Harry threw that stupid bread stick at me.

"Y/N." She said with a bit of bitterness. Boy, if she’s like this on her wedding day…I’d hate to see what she’d be like if she won the lottery.

"Harry wants to talk to you. He says forget superstition, it’s important." That was all it took for her to run out of her room and into Harry’s. I sighed. I’m left with absolutely nothing to do but sit here and wonder.

"Y/N?" Louis’s voice came through the door. "Hey are you alright?"

"I’m fine. How’s El? She wasn’t happy when I said I was leaving today." I said looking down at my feet.

"None of us are." He spoke with a dry laugh. "I wanted to know how you were after everything that went down with Harry. I mean you guys kissing, and then what happened the other night…by the way, I kind of feel like that was my fault."

"Nothing is your fault. You didn’t make me get so drunk that I wanted my name to be Roxy." I laughed. "I’m good I guess. I don’t have Alex to make me smile or laugh." I say bitterly. It really was my own fault ruining that growing friendship.

"Did you love him?" His question caught me off guard.

"Of course I did." I said in surprise.

"No, did you really love him? Like you love Harry?” I sighed after a moment.

"No. As much as I wanted to, it’s just not possible. I will always love Alex, but I’m afraid we can’t be anything more than friends." I say sadly.

"Do you miss him?" Lou asked.

"Yeah. I just feel like I lost something when he left, you know? Like I lost…" I just could not seem to find the words I needed.

"Your best friend?" Louis finished.

I only nodded. Before our conversation continued, the ushers told us that we should take our places. I sighed and took the hand Louis held out to me. Harry handed me the ring, and I held it tightly in my hands. I wished that it could be my finger that he would slid it on, but we all know that won’t happen anytime soon. I saw everyone seated on their proper side. Both the Cox’s and the Styles were all seated on the side closest to me, signaling that they were here for Harry. I smiled at Dani, who was ushering, She gave me a sad smile back, but at least it’s something. Perrie began to play the piano, and that’s when I saw Harry come in. He stood right in front of me. His tux was perfectly pressed, and his hair was a perfect mess. He had a small smirk on his face as blonde walked down the aisle. Okay, okay, I won’t call her blonde, but that’s only for today! I could see she wasn’t looking at Harry. Her eyes focused on everything else. She reached the alter, and Harry took her hand and walked up to the Pastor Phil. Let the fun begin.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" I zoned out there. I slipped into some sort of daydream where I was Taylor. Harry and I were stealing glances and smiling at each other every so often. I wanted to cry when I saw how he looked at her. It seemed like they were both happy and in love. I can’t watch this. I can’t do this to myself. "If there is anyone that believes that these two should not be wed, speak now, or forever hold your peace." What do I do? What do I do?! I can’t sit here and watch this! It’s going to crush me if I see them kiss! I can’t watch! I need to try and stop this. Come on Y/N! This is your last chance! What’s the worse that can happen? Say what you feel and then leave. No one can touch you! Do it! DO IT!

"I object!" I squeaked. Man, did it feel good. There were several gasps that could be heard in the church. I swear I heard the Pastor whisper ‘Thank God’. Holy shit! All eyes are on me now! "Um…" I can’t think of anything to say! I know what I feel, it’s just that it won’t come out. I looked around and my eyes locked with Harry’s. You know what you want Y/N, so just say it! "I am so sorry, Harry. I know that this is the last thing you wanted to happen, but I can’t hold it in any longer. I love you, and you know that. We’ve talked about it before. It’s not going to go away, no matter how much I want it to." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I paused and opened my eyes. I was shocked to see that there were tears in his eyes. Did he hate me? Oh God! I’m horrible for this! It’s been clear all along that he doesn’t want me. I have to get out of here.

"I know I told you I’d always be there for you as a friend, but this is one time where I can’t. I just can’t watch you get married. Not now. I’m sorry." I handed the ring off to Louis. I dashed for the exit and heard a chorus of ‘Y/N’ from the church. I jumped in my car and sped off to my house. It was a good thirty minutes away, but that gave me time to clear my head. I can’t believe I broke up his wedding. The thing that upsets me the most, is that fact that…

He didn’t come after me.

* * *

 

"Y/N, wake up." Not now! I’m too tired! "C’mon Y.N! We’ve got a lot to do today." I opened my eyes, and there was Harry. What’s going on? Wasn't he supposed to be on his honeymoon? 

"Harry?" I said opening my eyes as he raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Yeah, who else?" He laughed. Is anyone else confused besides me?

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He scrunched up his nose and thought.

"Y/N, we fell asleep here last night." What?! How could I not remember it? No, everything was so real! It couldn’t have been a dream! I felt it all.

"Huh?" There’s no way I could’ve imagined that. Or at least that in great detail.

"We fell asleep after the party last night." He says looking at concerned.

"You mean the rehearsal dinner?"

"No, the Bachelor party. You were wasted. You made a few passes at me, but ended up over the toilet with me holding your hair." Seriously? That's it?

"So, you’re not married?" I asked a little less confused since my dream has seemed so realistic.

"No, that’s tomorrow." He shrugged. I sighed in relief. He shot me a small smile.

"Are you dreading me getting married?" What do I say? I can’t tell him I’m in love with him. At least not now! Especially since I don’t want things to end up like they did in my dream.

"A little bit. I mean the day you get married is the day you fly to the another country." I laughed sheepishly. Hey, it wasn’t a complete lie. I mean I am going to dread not having him a few minutes away a few months of the year.

"I know." We were both silent. To tell the truth, I didn’t know what to say. "I’m sorry."

"For what?" I said looking down at my hands.

"Being a jerk. I’m just stressed. This is all a big change for me. I’m not the mighty male I used to be." Wow, he just apologized. It’s like a dream come true.

"Don’t worry about it. I was being a bit snappy too.” I pointed out.

"Yeah, but you didn’t deliberately trip me I did, and my foot is bigger than yours!" He says.

"Seriously Harry, don’t worry about it." I laughed. He nodded his head.

"So, do you want to hang out today? Taylor is kind of staying with some friends since it’s bad luck." I’m confused. Isn’t the bad luck thing only on the wedding day? Whatever! I’m not complaining.

"Sure, I mean we really only have 48 hours left together." I joked. Harry gave me half of that million dollar smile. I nudged him and got up to go get dressed. Wait. There is one thing still buzzing around in my head. "Hey Harry…"

"Mhm?"

"We didn’t sleep together…right?" He looked at me as if I had two heads. It only took a moment before he burst out into laughter. I’m glad he finds this so amusing.

"Us? No, I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, that’d be like…incest.” I smirked and stuck my tongue out before leaving the room. At least he still feels the same! Right? I mean we will still be friends.

* * *

 

I have spent the entire day with Harry. It was like the pre-Taylor days. We would just hang out on the weekend, especially after there was some party. Harry and I would talk about our crazy dates and pretty much anything else. Today, we pretty much walked around the mall, saw a movie or two and played Scrabble and he signed tons of autographs. Okay, so I’m lying about the Scrabble thing, but we did everything else!

"So, rehearsal dinner is in two hours. What do you want to do until then?" Harry said, after looking at his watch.

"Let’s just talk." I answered. "It’s something we haven’t done in a while." He nodded and sat down on the bench. We were in the park at the moment. It was a nice place to be.

"So, how’s Alex?" Was he purposely asking this question?

"Fine, I guess. I haven’t heard from him since…yesterday?" It seems like so much longer when you add in my dream.

"That’s good. Any talk of marriage?" I smirked as his bumped my arm with his.

"None whatsoever. I don’t think we’re going to be together that long." I say honestly.

"What do you mean?" Curse my lips for talking!

"I don’t feel like it’s right for me to be with him when he’s not the one I love."

"Who do you love?" This is it. It’s perfect! We’re alone, it’s quiet…there’s no Louis or El! "Sorry, I’ve got to take this." Just an annoying cell phone. Harry stood and stuck his hand for me to take. I smiled and took his hand. We walked out of the park without returning to the subject.

—

"So, after they say their vows, we’ll continue with the ring, and wrap things up with the kiss." Pastor Phil concluded. We all smiled at him. Just to let everyone know, I’m staying away from alcohol for the rest of my life! It’s gives me kooky dreams. I wonder if he knows that I’m not all gung-ho for the wedding. Wait, what if it’s obvious?

"Y/N." I snapped out of my trance to see Taylor was standing in front of me. I’m glad she caught herself before stepping out of her boundary with my nickname. I’d have to get Harry to tell her that only my friends can call me Y/N/N…again!

"Taylor." I replied. She’s lucky I’m not making up some stupid excuse. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it appears as though Harry wants to sleep over your house tonight instead of Louis’s." He is? How come no one told me? I feel so out of the loop! "Hello? Are you even listening?"

"Yes." I answered immediately. She gave me this really icy look before continuing.

"I just need for you to comfort him, and get any thoughts of cold feet out of his head. We love each other, so it’s only right that we’re married." Right, yeah sure what ever you say. There’s no way I can let this marriage happen. She’s trying to flaunt it in my face!

"I’ll be a friend to him and give him my honest opinion." I smiled. Taylor smiled back before skipping off to mingle. Somehow, I don’t think she got my true meaning. I felt an arm around my shoulder. My eyes traveled until they met with green ones.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Harry asked. I shrugged.

"Something about having comfy sheets for you." Okay, so I lied. What? It’s nothing new. I’ll tell him when the time is right. He seemed to buy my excuse.

"Alex was looking for you." Of course! It was all just a dream! Alex never left. Thank-goodness…but I can’t hold him down. I have to let him go. I nodded before heading off into the crowd. It was a while before I actually found him. He was talking sports with Louis and Liam.

"We need to talk." I breathed.

"Dude, FYI…nothing good ever comes from a girl’s mouth after those four words." Louis snorted. I glared at him before pulling Alex away.

"What’s up?" He asked, concern evident in his eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I think we need to put an end to this dating thing." I said. I didn’t bother to look him in the eyes. I couldn’t bare it.

"Really?" I nodded my head. "Wow…I guess it’s not working as well as we thought." He says looking at Harry.

"No, it’s not that!" I exclaimed. My eyes finally met his. "It’s just that I don’t want you to get hurt. If there’s any kind of feelings left between us, I want them to be platonic. Nothing more." Alex smirked.

"So…how jealous did we make him?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Very." I answered.

He gave me a hug. "Besides Y/N, we are just friends. At least on my end. I mean how could you not fall in love with me." He says wiggling his eyebrows.

We shared a laugh and a hug before he went back in to party. At least he’s not heartbroken. I think this went pretty well.

"Ready to go?" Harry asked as he came up to me with a bottle of water.

"Yeah, we’re probably going to be up all night with pre-wedding jitters and good-bye blues." I know that was very lame. Please don’t tell me! Harry shot me a smile before heading out to get the car. This was turning out alright. All I have to do now is tell Harry that I’m madly in love with him.

Man, when I say it in my head it sounds so easy!

"So…do you think we’ll still be this close?" Harry asked as we lay in my bed. We changed into our pjs the minute we got in. I turned to him and gave him a questioning look.

"Of course. Nothing in this world could come between us. So what if we’re a gazillion miles apart. I’ll call, and fly out for the holidays." Harry smiled, but he didn’t look at me. There was a silence. I glanced over at the clock. It was 12:59 a.m.

"I don’t think I should marry Taylor." He says as he stares up at the ceiling avoiding making eye contact with me.

Slap me, but not too hard. "Uh…what?" What do you say to something like that?

"I just…I just don’t think we’re right for each other. There was a time where she was all I could think about. Now, my mind will drift, and she won’t even cross it. It’s always someone else…" His voice trailed off after that. I’m not sure what I feel right now. Should I be happy that he doesn’t want to marry her anymore? Or should I be upset that he’s fallen for someone besides me right in front of my face? "I mean it happened once before but I just thought it was a fleeting thing and it's not." He says as he turns to look at me.

"Who?" I breathed. I didn’t mean to ask him. It sorta slipped. Harry glanced away from me and returned his stare back at my ceiling.

"Just…someone." I nodded. He obviously didn’t want me to know. Stupid males…they’re always so sneaky. Let’s try some different questions…

"Are you sure about not wanting to marry her?" I know, I’m pushing it, but this is killing me! Harry looked pensive. He didn’t say a word to me for a few moments.

"You know how in Cinderella she wears the glass slipper?" I nodded my head. "It’s like that. Only imagine someone else was able to fit the glass slipper."

"Huh?" I’m so lost. Harry sat up as I propped myself up on an elbow.

"Like, one of her evil step-sisters has the same size foot, and she was able to fit the slipper. So, the prince proposed to her, thinking that she was the one for him. Then, he sees that Cinderella is really the one for him, but he doesn’t know how to tell her, but he has to do it soon because it’s almost too late. If he doesn’t tell her step-sister that he wants to be with Cinderella, he’s going to lose her. I mean seriously, Cinderella’s not going to sit there and wait for him. So he needs to just man up and tell her." What? I am so lost.

"You lost me after Cinderella and her step-sister wear the same size shoe." What the hell kind of analogy was that?

Harry sighed and slumped back down into the pillows. "It’s just…complicated." 

"Oh, well there’s something I can understand! Why didn’t you just say so?" I say trying to lighten the mood. Harry gave a half smile.

"We should get some sleep. We’ve got a long day ahead of us.” Harry and I climbed beneath the covers. I snuggled up close to him. He wrapped an arm around me, and I held onto him tightly.

"Harry?" I whispered. I knew he wasn’t asleep, but he was drowsy and I didn’t want to startle him.

"Mhmmm?" He mumbles out.

"I’m going to miss you like crazy." I say as he tightened his grip on me.

"I’ll miss you more that you’ll ever know." He whispered huskily. It gave me shivers. He kissed my head and I turned to face him.

"I know that I seem really strong about this whole moving thing, but I’m scared as hell. I don’t want to go. I’m going to be all alone. No parents, no boys, and no you."

"I’ll call everyday, I promise. We’ll talk more tomorrow." I say as he kissed my forehead. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. The sound of his heartbeat calmed me, but my mind raced, even as I dreamt…

* * *

 

BOOM!

Holy shit! What was that? I shot up from my bed and looked around. No Harry…

"Shh! You’re going to wake her! We haven’t gotten anything ready yet!" El’s voice boomed.

"She might not wake up if El doesn’t yell again!" Dani voiced. Not this again. I can only assume that Perrie is with them. I pulled back the covers and marched into the main room.

"What is going on?" I shouted. They all turned and gave a cheeky grin.

"We’re here, ordered by Harry, to help you get ready." Harry?

"Harry sent you here?" They all nodded. I’m a little excited. "Why would he do that?" Something special I hope.

"Duh! It’s his wedding and he wants his BFFL to look fabulous!" El squealed. Yeah…that little bit of excitement just died.

"Oh…" I said in a deadpanned voice.

"Don’t feel bad, Y/N. We know that Harry will come to his senses one day." Perrie assured me.

"One day seems too far away." I mumbled.

"Let’s just get you all dolled up so he can see what he’s going to miss out on." Dani told me. I cracked a smile before being whisked off into my bedroom. It wasn’t until four hours later that we actually got somewhere.

"Almost done…" Perrie said as she finished my hair.

"Hurry, we’re going to be late." Dani groaned.

"Done!" I shouted. "Let’s roll!" We darted out of the house and into the car. The twenty minute drive was a blessing.

"There you are! Harry is chewing my head off about you not being here." Louis yelled before we even got out of the car. "He wants to talk to you."

"But I have to-" I didn’t get to finish. In less than three seconds, I was in a room alone with Harry.

"Hi." Harry spoke as he let out a sigh. He looked incredible. His suit fit him perfectly. Those amazing green eyes of his were brought out by the flowers. I mean green and red went perfect together.

"Uh, hey." I greeted as I shook my head, trying to regain control. "You needed to talk to me?"

"Yes. Is there anything you want to tell me?"  He says nervously

What?  "I’m confused…" That’s happening a lot lately between us.

"I mean, anything you want to tell me before I go through with this?"He says moving closer to me.

Why is he asking? "Um…?" Yeah there was but  I would rather us be friends than not have him in my life.

"Liam has a big mouth." What?! I don’t get it. "When he hears things, he blurts them out at the wrong time. Like, now." Harry say giving me a small smile as he plays with the cuffs on his suit

"Okay, but what did Liam blurt out?" I thought back to something that could have happened and nothing was coming to mind.

"That you-"

"Harry, it’s time." Mr. Styles said to us. Harry sighed heavily and walked out. I followed behind. We took our places as everyone stood up. The wedding march began to play. As Taylor made her way down the aisle, Harry didn’t have that look. He didn’t have that look of pride that all grooms have when they see their brides. What did he mean? Liam has a big mouth? What was that supposed to mean?

* * *

 

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today…" Pastor Phil kept going on with his speech. My mind was elsewhere. Liam has a big mouth…what did that mean? Wait, Harry started to say something afterward. What did he say? what could Liam have told him? I mean it’s not like he told Harry I loved him. 

"Oh my God!" I blurted out. 

Harry stared at me with a look that I could not place.The entire congregation turned to stare at me, well except Taylor she glared at me. Quick Y/N, think of a cover. "Oh my God, I am just so happy. You can’t find this kind of love anywhere folks." I rambled. "Please continue." Ugh! I can’t believe Liam!

"Before I join these to people in marriage, is there anyone who opposes it?" Pastor asked before looking at me. Say something! This is what Harry wants! He asked you about it before you even got to the wedding. Now that he knows, it should be easier! Why won’t the words come out?!

"I object." A deep voice announced.

"What?!" Taylor shrieked. "Harry, baby, I don’t think you can object to your own wedding."

"Taylor, I’m sorry. This is something I need to do." He says.

"I don’t understand." She said brokenly.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck."I’ve realized that you’re not my Cinderella. You may fit the shoe, but you’re not the one I’m in love with." My jaw, along with Taylor’s, dropped. Harry turned and headed out of the church alone. 

"I object too!" I shouted heading down the aisle to follow Harry.

"You can’t object! He already did!" Taylor cried and dropped down to the floor.

"Well, I object to him and the Cinderella thing. I just don’t get it." I say exasperated before following Harry out of the Church.

"Harry! Harry!" I shouted after him before he turned around.

"I knew I should not have waited until then." He says running a hand through his hair.

"Are you at least going to explain to me what is going on?" I asked.

"It’s simple, Y/N. You’re my Cinderella. After all this time, I’ve opened up my eyes and I see. You were always with me. It’s always been you. Even when I wasn’t thinking. You just pop-up in my mind. Last night, I was talking about you." He says moving towards me.

"I…" Well shit. 

"I love you Y/N. It’s taken me 2 years, but I love you. I want to be with you. I’m sorry for treating you like shit. I noticed these past few months how everything fell into place. When we kissed and I told you I felt nothing, I was lying out of my ass. My world was rocked." I laughed a little and smiled. I could feel the tears brimming my eyes.

"Harry…" Here it goes…"I love you, too." Just like that, it clicked. All of those moments we had were not just because of me. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his waist as we kissed passionately.Yeah, we’re in church, and yes I'm pretty sure his parents are watching. But you know what? I don’t give a shit! For once, I’ve got what I want. We pulled away when air was needed, but even then we stole a few kisses.

"What are we going to do about this long distance thing?" I asked as he held me.

"We’ll make it work. Besides you can come stay in my house there. You just have to promise me one thing."

"What’s that?"

"We’re not going to rush and get married. I want to make sure that I’m your Cinderella, and you’re my Prince Charming." Harry only laughed and cracked a smile.

"Trust me, the only wedding I want to think about is when my parents renew their vows." I giggled. That’s when Harry and I really got a look at how many people were staring. Smiles beamed from our family and friends. Needless to say Taylor and her parents gave us the stink eye. "Do you want to get out of here?" We laced hands and headed out to his car.

"Yeah, there’s some tension in the church. We’ve got to figure things out before I leave."

"Let’s just not worry about that. I want to spend my last few hours with you holding you and having fun." Awe! Is he not adorable? I nodded my head and kissed him square on the lips.

"Man, it feels so good to be able to do that whenever I want." Harry chuckled and helped me into the car. He then got in himself and intertwined our fingers.

"You ready love?" Harry says as he smiles at me.

"Of course." I respond smiling at him and we drove off.

I sighed happily I finally got what I had wanted and the good news was that he wanted me to. But I don’t ever want to go to Harry’s wedding unless it’s my own. Selfish, yes, but after what I’ve been through, I get to be selfish!


	9. My Best Friend's Wedding: The Good Things Last

It had been a year since the whole Taylor wedding fiasco and everything seemed to be falling into place. Harry and I started dating right away and surprisingly the majority of the fans loved me. Which was great but I guess not much had changed anyway. I mean we always kind of were like a couple. I smiled now the only difference was well sex, of course living together between our two flats when he was actually home, and of course now I was planning our wedding. God I was so excited in two weeks I would be marrying Harry. I squealed and did my excited dance in my room. I changed into Harry’s Ramones t-shirt for bed. It was weird in two weeks we would be getting married yet we had spent most of this last year a part.

My phone rang and I smiled as I slide it to answer. "Hey ugly." I said into the phone. Like I said nothing really changed which was why we worked so well together.

Harry laughed. ” Thanks love.”

"Anytime. So hows selling out arenas?" I asked as I climbed onto my bed and stared on up at the ceiling.

"Oh you know girls falling all over me." Harry joked.

"Must be nice. Any one that sticks out?" I joked back.

"Eh…Not really."He says.

We both laughed.

"I can’t wait to come home!" Harry said excitedly. "I get to see mum and Gemma I missed them so much." I could tell he was smirking at the fact that he left me out.

I decided to play his game. “I’m sure they didn’t miss you that much when they have me.” I said cheekily.

"Ouch you wound me!" Harry said exaggerating.

I laughed. Unlike most girlfriends I was okay with Harry being gone, I mean of course I wish he was here but this was his dream and that was far more important. “I’m glad. Does it hurt?” I joked.

"Just a bit. How are the plans going?" He says referring to our wedding.

I laughed. “You should be glad that you are not here. My mother is calling me all the time ‘did you do this’ or ‘don’t forget that’ or of course my favorite ‘we have to invite everybody’.” I could hear Harry chuckling. “It’s not funny Haz she is driving me insane.”

"I bet you look pretty damn hot for an insane chick." Harry said through his laughter.

"Laugh all you want now Haz but mark my words when you come home you get to deal with her." I said smiling.

Harry laughed again. “Not a chance love.”

"Oh but as your cinderella I think it is your duty as my prince to take care of it." I said referencing to how Harry explained he was in love with me too.

Harry chuckled. “That only works for the evil step mother and step sisters love.”

I laughed. “Thanks Haz. It’s nice to know that now.”

"Don’t worry love. She just wants you to have the wedding of your dreams and I want you to as well." He says earnestly.

I smiled. How did I get so lucky? He was perfect. “You can’t say things like that Haz.”  I groan out.

"Oh really why?" Harry said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Because when you talk so sweet I want to kiss you and I am not going to kiss my phone because it is weird." I said laughing.

"Good to know. So whenever we get into a fight I will just say something sweet."He says and I can tell he is smirking.

I laughed at him.”Whatever you think Haz.” I say before the line went quiet.

I heard Harry sigh on the other line. “I miss you.” He said quietly.

I smiled. “I know. I miss you too. Just think in less than two weeks we will be married.” I say dreamily.

I could tell that my words brightened Harry’s mood. “I will be the luckiest man in the world that day.”

"I thought you already were?" I joked. and rolled over so I was laying on my stomach.

"Fine I will be an even luckier man." He says and I can tell that he is rolling his eyes at me.

I laughed. “Much better.”

I heard someone yell Harry’s name from his side. “Yeah Lou I’ll be there in a second.” I heard Harry sigh. “I have to go love.”

I smiled sadly I hated that whenever he had to go it brought him down. “Alright babe. Have fun! Knock them dead.”

"I will try. I love you Y/N." Harry said

I broke into the biggest grin. I would never grow tired of him saying he loved me. “Love you too Haz. Just remember that this time next week at you get to see me and my awesomeness.”

Harry chuckled. “Can’t wait love. “

I rolled my eyes he never hung up first. “Bye Haz.”

"Bye love."

I quickly hung up and set the phone next to me. I was definitely the luckiest girl in the world. Perfect fiancé, aced all of my finals, awesome friends, and now I was about to get married in less than a month. I smiled. All of my dreams really were coming true. My phone vibrated next to me and looked to see I had a new text and a vine video from Eleanor who was with the boys.

"This is what I have to put up with…." said the text.

I pressed play and bursted out laughing. It was all of the boys dancing to Ke$ha’s Your Love Is My Drug.

I quickly texted El back. "I am so sorry you have to deal with that everyday."

I smiled as I climbed under the covers and curled up into my body pillow. Which just happened to be a horrible replacement to Harry.

* * *

 

The two weeks passed in a blur and now I was so excited! Harry was finally coming home! Then in three days we were getting married. I parked my car and walked to the terminal. I was so excited to see him and spend time with him before the wedding. Harry thought I was at school but I had finals last week and didn’t tell him because he would just fret over me being stressed out like usual. My phone began to ran as I finished walking through security.

"Hello?" I said

"Hey Y/N it’s Alex." I laughed I knew who it was.

"Thanks Captain obvious." I loved that we were still the best of friends he actually found a girl who was perfect for him. Amanda was such a sweetheart and was one my best friends. It was weird at first but Alex explained to her what went down and she understood.

Alex chuckled. “Just wanted you to tell that fiancé of yours when our fitting is.”

I laughed. It was odd Harry and Alex were actually friends. I guess Harry and I both always had feelings for each other. “Yes sir. I’ll let him know.”

"Great! See you tonight!" Alex said before hanging up.

I laughed we were having a get together at Harry’s mums and everyone was coming at four. It was going to be fun, even though I wished I could have him for the entire day just to myself. I heard the announcer say that the boys private jet had landed. I smiled this would be fun as I started approaching I noticed the amount of paparazzi.

I watched as they all got off the jet and entered the airport. Harry and the rest of the boys looked exhausted.

"Hey Haz where is your girl?" "Where’s Y/N?" "Does this mean the weddings off?"

I rolled my eyes at their questions. Typical.

I started into a run as I got closer to him. “Harry!” I yelled.

Harry turned his head away from the paps to see me and broke into the largest smile I and ever seen cross his face. “Y/N!” He said he dropped his bags on the ground and opened his arms.

I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up from around my waist and twirled me around. When he set me down he buried his face in my hair.

"You have know idea how much I missed you." He whispered into my ear.

"Trust me I do!" I felt tears of joy prick my eyes. When he was gone I hadn’t cried but now that he was here with me I didn’t want to ever let him go again.

We were lost in our own world so much we forgot about the paps. Until we both pulled away. They shouted questions at us but we ignored them. Harry picked his bag back up with his right hand and slung his left arm around my shoulder as we walked out of the airport. I grabbed the hand that was on my shoulder and interlaced our fingers together. Harry used his arm to bring me closer and place a kiss on top of my head.

"I thought you had class?" He questioned.

"No silly I was done last week. I just wanted to surprise you!" I said smiling at him.

"Best thing I have received in a long time." Harry said. I reached in my pocket and handed him my keys.

"I know you are just dieing to drive." I said.

Harry smiled. “Have I told you that you never cease to amaze me?”

"Not lately." I said.

When we climbed into the car Harry sighed.

"What’s wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Do we have to go tonight?"

I laughed a little. “Yes Haz we do. Believe it or not but your guy’s friends and family really do miss you guys.”

"But I just want to be with you…" Harry pouted.

I rolled my eyes. “As sweet as that is we both know we can’t. But we have all afternoon alone.”

Harry smiled.”Then can we go to your place and just hang out and…”

My phone interrupted him. “Sorry Haz. Hello?”

It was Jamie, our wedding planner. “Hey Y/N. I hope I am not bothering you.” She paused.

I rolled my eyes. She really did not care.

'Who is it?' Harry mouthed to me.

'Jamie.' I replied. Which caused Harry to smirk. He knew I thought she was a ditz but she also was the best wedding planner right next to the one Taylor picked, which is why we went with Jamie in the first place.

"Not at all Jamie." I said forcing cheer into my voice. Harry chuckled and I playfully smacked his arm. ‘Shut up.’ I mouthed to him. He just shook his head.

"Oh fabulous. Look I need you to come in to my office. We have a few things to discuss." She says

"Do you know how long it would take?" I question as Harry kept motioning with his hand for me to end the call.

"Oh just a few minutes. I am open all afternoon." She says.

I glanced at the clock. There goes our relaxing afternoon. “Forty minutes o-“

"Oh that’s perfect. Chao." Jamie said hanging up quickly.

"Great/ Just great."

Harry chuckled. “She’s not that bad.”

I smirked. “Your right she saved me from an afternoon alone with you. I guess I should be praising her right?”

Harry did a double take. “Wait we have to g-“

"Go see her? Yeah…" I grumbled.

"Whatever it is can’t wait until tomorrow?"

"Apparently not."

"Have I told you she is dreadful?" Harry said darkly which caused me to laugh.

"Told you." I said smiling and picking up his hand and intertwining our fingers.

"So now can we skip the party?" Harry asked.

"Not a chance babe. We both know your mother would kill us."

Harry laughed. “No she would kill me. She likes you far too much.”

"True." I said.

We pulled up to Jamie’s office. We both sat in silence for a while both dreading going inside.

"You ready for some fun?" I asked.

"You want fun? I can give you fun." Harry said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I bursted out laughing. “Get out of the car Styles.”

"Demanding…I like it."

I shook my head and walked around the car. “Shut-up Haz.”

Harry laughed and grabbed my hand. “You know you enjoyed that.”

"I don’t know what you’re talking about Styles." I said as we made our way into the lobby of Jamie’s building.

"Oh, but I think you do love." Harry said.

But before I could say anything Jamie approached us. “Oh my god! You both look absolutely stunning. The wedding is in three days so we have some last minute check list to go through….” I drowned her out. I was getting married to Harry in less than three days. It was finally sinking in I get to marry the man of my dreams.

"Y/N! Did you hear what Jamie said?" Harry asked quickly.

"No sorry I spaced out."

"Oh well as a bride that is expected but any who I said when are your parents coming in?"

"Oh tomorrow."

"Oh great. Thursday?"

"Yes." I said tomorrow didn’t I?

"Okay fabulous so your father can go with the rest of the guys to get there tuxs on Thursday afternoon."

"Yeah."

Those ‘few minutes’ that Jamie said it would take ended up being three excruciating hours of talk. I know as a bride this is supposed to be the best part but I just wanted to marry Harry. As we exited Jamie’s I glanced at my phone and sighed.

"What is it love?" Harry asked as he opened my car door for me.

"We aren’t going to have anytime together Haz." I said sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. The party is tonight and we both know we will stay at your mum’s tonight." Thankfully it was only forty minutes from here. Harry began to drive to his mum’s house.

"Okay… What else? Because if that is it then we have all the way until saturday."

"That’s not it. Tomorrow all of us girls go to try on our dress one last time in the morning. Then my parents arrive at noon, then you guys go to your fitting and friday is the rehearsal dinner and our wedding is on saturday."

Harry sighed. “I know but just think after that we spend to weeks in paradise alone.”

I smiled slightly. “That makes me feel a little better.”

"Good." Harry said.

When we arrived at the party it was in full swing. I mingled with everyone from Gemma to Des to his mum’s neighbors. In that entire time I didn’t get to talk to Harry at all until it was around eleven when the last person left.

"Oh thanks so much Y/N." Anne said to me.

"Not at all. I don’t know how you do it." I said laughing.

"I had to chase Harry around all those years."

We both laughed and Harry approached us.

"Mum." Harry said hugging her.

"You didn’t break something did you Harry?" Anne joked with him causing us both to laugh.

"Not this time. No I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?"

"Everything mum. Everything." Harry let go of Anne. "But now Y/N and I are going to crash here."

"That’s fine. I’m going to crawl in bed and sleep like a baby. Night both of you!" Anne said disappearing to her room.

I turned to see Harry yawning. “Let’s go to bed babe.” I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Sounds good."

* * *

 

I woke up at eight and discovered Harry had already left. I walked over to his old dresser and pulled out jeans and a t-shirt. Slipping them on I chuckled. I had clothes at his mums.

"Laughing at yourself love?" Harry said leaning against the doorframe and causing me to scream.

"Jesus Harry I thought you left."

"No Dad and I are going to breakfast soon and then picking your folks up." Harry ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Don’t be nervous Haz my folks love you." I said changing into my clothes quickly.

"Yeah I know it’s just that… the last time I saw them…"

I walked over to him and stood up on my tip toes to give him a kiss. “They loved you then. Why wouldn’t they love you now Haz?”

"I don’t know."

"Exaclty. There is no reason for them not to."

"HARRY! YOUR DAD’S HERE!" Anne shouted from below.

"Y/N what if th-"

"No what if’s they love you end of story. Now go have fun with your dad."

"Alright. See you tonight?"

I smiled sadly at him. “Your bachelor party is tonight.” I had my bachelorette party a week ago after my exams.

"Uh! We are never going to be alone are we?"

"Not a chance….well maybe if Roxy shows up." I said referencing to the strip name I had once deemed my name.

"I like Roxy." Harry said before ducking downstairs.

"I’ll remember that Haz!"

The whole day was a blur we spent hours trying on each of our dresses so we all looked close to perfect. All of my bridesmaids looked great in different shades of blue. I was first so I was just waiting for my bridesmaids to finish. I looked around at them all Perrie, Gemma, Demi, Danielle, Eleanor, Amanda, and Lou. I don’t know what I would do without them they all meant the world to me. After we tried on the dresses we meet up with my mom and Anne for lunch exchanging embarrassing stories about Harry and laughing. My mind continued to wander to Harry who I hadn’t heard from all day. I ended up back ay my place exhausted and no Harry. I climbed into bed and fell into my dream of Harry.


	10. My Best Friend's Wedding: Happy Beginnings

This whole day went by in a blur. I woke up at noon alone which meant that harry had crashed at one of the guy’s places which was alright but meant I wouldn’t get to see him. I went through my morning routine and quickly collected my things for the evening and put them in a clothes bag and left them in the car. I went to a late lunch with all of the girls, including both my mom and Anne, which took forever. As excited as I was to be getting married I just wanted to spend some time with Harry away from all this craziness. I sighed looking down at my champagne flute. Right now I was at our rehearsal dinner with about five hundred people, which was tiny considering the amount of people attending tomorrow. I walked out to the balcony and leaned over it. At this point all I wanted was to be alone but I heard someone come to the opening which meant I wasn’t going to be. I sighed and plastered a fake smile onto my face and turned to the person..

"Hey you." said Harry leaning against the door.

"Hey yourself." I said before turning back to the view. I felt relief knowing it was just Harry.

Harry walked up behind me and wrapped his hands around my waist. “You okay love?” I heard the concern in his voice but it was mixed with something else that I couldn’t pin point.

I leaned back into him and smiled. “Absolutely. I just wanted to be alone but..” I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. “being alone with you is so much better.” I said smiling even wider.

Harry smiled down at me. “I think that was a compliment.” He says with a worried look.

I laughed. “Maybe…”

Harry pulled me tighter to him but not before I saw that questionable look. “I love you. You know that right?” He says as he rubs his hands up and down my waist.

Oh god. Now he was freaking me out. “Of course I know that.” It was now my turn to be worried about Harry.

"I’d do anything for you." He says.

"Harry what is going on?" Something was not right.

Harry buried his face in my neck. “I love you so damn much.”

"I know babe. I love you too." I said frightened of what was going on.

Harry pulled his head away and cupped my chin so we had to stare into each others eyes. Not that I was complaining he had the most gorgeous green eyes I had ever seen. “Then tell if we are moving to fast if this isn’t something that you want that’s okay. If you don’t want m-“

I cut him off with a kiss. “How could you ever think that Harry? I love you. I am in love with you. Do you understand that?” I questioned.

Harry shook his head. “Y/N….” 

How could he think that? He was the best man I knew. “Don’t you dare finish saying that Styles.” I was angry at him . How could anyone not want to be with him? “You want to know something? Harry if I had to dream up my prince charming.” Harry smiled widely. “It would be you. This moment. This love it is everything I had ever wanted and  now all I want is you. If we ran away and got eloped that would be fine and dandy. I don’t need any of these people Harry, I just need you.” I say sighing.

Harry chuckled. “I love you Y/N. How did I get so lucky?”

I laugh and snuggle deeper into his chest. “I haven’t got a clue.”

I felt his chest rumble with laughter. “I want you to understand something before tomorrow.”

"What’s that?" I asked.

"You’re my world not the stadiums, the fans, the tours, or the boys but you. You’re what I want forever because you mean everything to me."

"Good to know." I say.

Harry chuckled. “Always remember that Y/N. Now I think we have to rejoin our dinner.”

I groaned and buried my head in his chest. “Do we have to?” I groaned out.

Harry released me and grabbed my hand. “Yes, besides I like showing you off.”

I laughed and squeezed his hand. “Oh. I thought I was the one showing you off.”

Harry laughed as we rejoined the dinner. “You are much better to look at.”

I smirked. “I know. I just wanted you to feel better.” I said laughing.

Harry grabbed his chest with the hand I wasn’t holding. “You wound me.”

I laughed as one of Harry’s cousins approached us. “Harry! How are you love?” She asked as she kissed his cheeks.

"I’m alright I’ll be better after tomorrow though. " He said before placing a kiss on the top of my head.

She sighed. “That’s so sweet. How are you Y/N?”

"I’m great."

She smiled at us. “You look great I can’t wait until tomorrow. Oh I see my mother I must go. See you two tomorrow.”

An hour and a half later it was time to head home. Alone. I sighed.

"You alright?" Harry asked as we walked out to my car.

"No, can’t you stay the night with me." I said pouting.

Harry had decided he was staying with the boys because of tradition.

"Not a chance. I am not risking losing you."

I rolled my eyes. “I don’t think that is ever going to happen.”

"I don’t either but I-"

"Harry stop mooning around we are leaving!" Louis said demandingly.

I groan.

"I love you!" He said before putting a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you too." I said but Harry was already jogging to Louis and the other boys.

I climbed into my car disappointed. I didn’t even get a proper kiss? Well that blows. I drove back to my flat. As I walked to the door from my car another car pulled up to the curb and someone hopped out.

"Y/N…."

It was Harry.

"Haz…." I said unsure. What was he doing here?

"I forgot something." Harry walked up to me and wrapped his fingers around the nape of my neck and pulled me to him.

My eyes widened in surprise an instant before his lips meet mine. I moaned as he rain his hands through my hair. My hands went to his chest and I pulled him closer to me. It felt so good it was dark and warm and sensual. When Harry pulled away we were both breathing heavily. He rested his forehead on mine.

I smiled slightly. “I’m glad you forgot.”

I heard the horn go off and I rolled my eyes. “see you tomorrow!” He said jogging back to the car.

I laughed. At least I got the proper kiss I wanted. I shook my head and walked into my flat. I just needed to shower and crawl into bed.

 

* * *

 

 

I was in bliss sleeping until I heard.

”You wake her up.” That was defiantly Perrie’s voice.

”No way I did it once and she bit my head off.” That was Eleanor.

I groaned and sat up. “I hate you both.” I said glaring at them.

Gemma walked in. “Good morning sunshine.”

"Ugh!" I said as I laid back down on my bed and covered my face with.

"Not a chance you’re getting married in six hours." Gemma said and pulled the blankets off of my entire body.

"Just twenty more minutes…."

"No!" I heard five voices yell. Which meant that Danielle and Amanda were out in the living room.

I smiled. “Alright I am up.” I said sliding out of my bed.

"Good." said Danielle. Even though her and Liam broke up she was still one of my best friends and friends with everyone including Liam.

"Lou will be here shortly to do all of our hair and make-up." Perrie said as she left my room.

I padded out of my room and into my kitchen. “No more talking until I have coffee.” I said as I approached my coffee pot.

When I turned away from the coffee pot I heard the front door opened and I heard two sets of foot steps.

"Lux!" I heard Lou shout.

I laughed. As I saw a little blond head streak by the kitchen. “Still fast as ever I see.”

Lou chuckled and put her kits down on the counter and handed her dress to Amanda. I noticed that her hair was curled and the top was put up. It was extremely odd to see Lou like this. “I blame Harry.”

I laughed and set my coffee down and hugged her. “Don’t we all.”

Lou pulled away and looked me up and down. “Are you ready for this?”

I could tell she was worried up Harry. I smiled at her. “More than anything.”

"Good. Now let’s get you ladies all dolled up."

After an three hours we had all of make-up and hair done.

"Looks great now we have to get you to the church."

There was a lot of cheers. As we walked down to the car I noticed Jamie had arrived.

"Perfect time. I was just coming to collect you guys."

We all glance at each other and shake our heads. This women was such a nuisance.

"Yeah already for collections." Eleanor said. Which caused us all to laugh.

As we rounded the cars I saw looks come running towards me.

"Lux baby." I said scooping her up. "Where do you think your going?" I said as I tickled her.

Lou was glancing around her car.

I carried Lux over to Lou.

Lou laughed. “She always did love you.”

I smiled and kissed Lux’s head. “Glad the feeling is mutual.”

Lou went to grab Lux from me but Lux buried her head in the crook of my neck causing Lou to laugh. “I guess I am riding with you guys.”

We both laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

I was just put my dress on and I looked at myself my hair was perfectly curled and a veil was on top of my head. I really looked like a princess. I smiled I was getting married in twenty minutes.

"Y/N…" I heard Gemma trail off. It was weird I was getting married and I wasn’t even close to be nervous.

"What is it Gemma?" I asked.

"You ready?"

I smiled at her. “Never been more.”

She smiled and turned to leave but as she got to the door. “I’m glad he picked you.”

I turned away from the mirror. “I am too.”

I turned back to the mirror I was getting married. I heard a knock on the door. It startled me.

"Come in." I said. I looked and the mirror and my gaze collided with my dads. I let out a sigh.

My dad chuckled as I turned to face him. “Waiting for someone else?”

i smiled and walked to him. “No. I was praying it wasn’t Harry.”

He chuckled and hugged me. “Baby girl you have that boy wrapped around your finger I don’t think he would ever even think about it.”

"I hope so." I said.

Jamie came in. “It’s time.” She held the door as my father and I passed through. When we reached the double wide doors my dad held out his arm.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Always. Are you?" I asked jokingly.

"Only because it is Harry." I smiled and laughed as the doors opened.

Instead of looking right at Harry I looked at everyone else.

Standing beside Harry there was Nick, His best man, then Louis, Niall, Liam, Alex, and then Zayn. Then I glanced at my bridesmaid and my flower girl. Perrie, Amanda, Danielle, Lou, Eleanor, and Gemma my maid of honor. Lux sat down on the floor playing with the petals. I smiled up at my dad and slid my eyes to Harry. He was talking to Nick and looking nervous but then he looked up to me and smiled.

"I’ll see you on the other side baby girl. " My dad said as we came to a stop in front of Harry. He pulled my veil up and kissed me. "Love you."

"I love you too."

My dad turned to Harry and gave him a hug. “Good luck with this one she is a handful.” He said loudly.

Everyone laughed. Yeah no need to scare Harry like most dads just tell him good luck. My dad winked at me before going to my mother.

Harry grabbed my arm. “Should have told me that earlier.”

I laughed. “Not a chance. Couldn’t let you escape.”

He chuckled beside me. The whole ceremony went as a blur due to all of the excitement.

"Harry you may now kids your bride." The priest said.

Harry smiled broadly. “With pleasure.”

He lowered his head to mine and snaked his arms around my waist pulling me as close as my dress would allow and kissed me passionately. I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up.

"Hey now guys keep it PG." Grimmy said.

Harry and I broke our kiss laughing along with the rest of our guests.

Harry interlaced our hands together as we walked down the aisle.

As we made it outside Harry smiled down at me. ” Who would have thought I would get to marry my best friend?”

I smiled and pulled him towards me. “I planned it I promise.” I said laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?" Harry said before his lips descended on top of mine.

I couldn’t have picked a better person to spend forever with than my best friend. I smiled into the kiss. This was my perfect ending or as Harry would say my cinderella ending to my prince.


End file.
